Seeking
by sephire11
Summary: What would happen if Rouge were to betray Shadow as a friend? As a G.U.N. Agent, her mission is to capture her best friend, which were orders taken from General Sam, wanting the Ultimate Life Form sealed for all eternity. Which side will Rouge take?
1. Hero Gone

It was a dark and gloomy night at Station Square; an unsafe night where evil was roaming around. A victim was bruised, and parts of his body were swollen red.

"Please stop! You got the wrong man! I didn't kill anyone! I didn't do anything!" The poor man had yelled, as the stranger placed a cold gun against his temple. He had pushed his hand against the victim's mouth but it was hurting his oral cavity as the stranger pressed his hand harder as he could feel his dirty nails dig into the victim's skin.

"Shut the hell up you son of a bitch! Tell me where that damn jewel is at NOW! His eyes looked like they were about to pop out because of all of that anger.

Sonic and the gang were downtown speaking with the general.

"Sonic, I am going to need you to find the thief that stole the 400 million dollar jewel that was stolen at the museum of New York."

Sonic gave him a cocky smile and a thumbs up, "Aw man, piece a cake! I'll track that sucker by the end of the night! You can count of us!"

"Excellent! While you are doing that, my military and I will scatter throughout the city and assist."

The blue hedgehog gave him a simple nod.

"Okay you guys you heard the man! Knuckles, Tails, come with me. Espio, Victor, and Charmy, you guys search the South while we go up North."

Espio nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

A dark hedgehog was walking in lonesome abandoned streets, who was deep in thought about the future. Thinking about the horrible thought of his close friend, Omega, sealing him forever. He was completely devastated about the issue. Even though he has never admitted, but he actually grew to love Earth; it felt like home. Despite all of the incidents, he still cared about this planet. His ears perked by the sound of multiple gun shots and innocent screams.

"What could that possibly be?" The black and red hedgehog skated to the direction of the man screaming. He got closer and closer, as the man's voice grew closer and clearer. As he skated smoothly, he found a dark man with a bloody gun on one hand and holding the innocent man with the other. The innocent one looked so frightened, so fragile. He had a bruised face, with a swollen bottom lip. He looked at Shadow and mouth-worded to him, "Please help."

Shadow walked closer to the dangerous scene and gave the stranger a threatening look. "Let go of him." said emotionless. He had a battle pose, with his legs separated, and fists ready to battle.

The stranger raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Heh. What are you gonna do about it?" Shadow didn't answer, as he skated towards the stranger. He placed the gun on the victim's chest, ready to fire, "Ah, ah, ah. Take one more step and you'll have to say bye bye to this bastard." He escaped an evil laugh, "Just kidding." He pulled the trigger and ended the life of the poor man.

"Guess life isn't fair." The stranger kept on having his good laugh. Shadow couldn't believe what his eyes had experienced… again. At that very second that the victim was shot to death, he had immediately remembered the devastating moment of his dear friend, Maria.

_Maria_. Every single time he heard that name, it is as if someone were to punch him right in the gut. He knew that he had to forget about her, but that was the last person who he saw before he was being awakened 50 years later by Dr. Eggman. She was the last voice, and the last face that he had remembered and can't seem to forget.

"Well you should know what it feels like to have an unfair life. Isn't that right, Shadow?" The thief's black eyes had turned into an icy green color and his voice also was changing into a spine-chilling tone.

Shadow's eyes had widened as he took a few steps back. "Who are you?"

The police sirens began to get closer to Shadow and the mysterious person. "Until next time, hedgehog." As the thief had disappeared, a shiny chaos emerald had dropped. Shadow walked towards it and examined its' beauty.

Police officers, soldiers and the general had Shadow surrendered, also spotting the dead body of the victim. Sonic and the gang were also present. Sonic placed his hand over his mouth, with disbelief, "So Shadow was the thief."

"Hmph! Who would have thought. I always kept my eye on that hedgehog anyway!" responded a red echidna.

The general obtained a megaphone and announced, "Shadow the Hedgehog, surrender now and face the consequences."

The black and red hedgehog could not believe that this was happening. "Why would I have to surrender? I have done nothing that would affect or harm the humanity!

Sonic stepped in, "But Shadow, you stole the most valuable jewel in New York, and to top it all off, you killed a man." stated in a sad tone. Shadow was so confused and astonished. He focused all of his energies in completing Maria's promise, protecting Earth and humanity.

The general took his index finger, pointing it towards Shadow, "Cease him!" Fortunately, before they would even capture the dark hedgehog, he had disappeared with a green flash as he yelled, "Chaos Control!" as he was holding a chaos emerald.

"Damn it! He escaped! Troop, keep your eyes peeled and be on the lookout for the Ultimate Lifeform." The general turned around and faced Sonic and the gang. "As for you Sonic, it will be a great help if you could assist us find Shadow."

Sonic tapped his chin with his gloved index finger, "Hmmm. Well, I don't know. I'll think about it. I'm a pretty busy hedgehog, ya know." Sonic didn't know who to believe, the general, who was pretty much GUN, or Shadow, the hedgehog who has saved our planet multiple times, yet you would still need to keep your eye on him, knowing that he is the kind of person who chooses to do whatever it takes to get what he wants; not mattering if they are heroic decisions or evil decisions.

Shadow had teleported to a place where GUN would not even think about searching. It was a hot night, and Shadow couldn't resist the heat. He skated to the nearest park and sat on the nearest bench. As he sat down, he had barely felt the pain upon his skin. As he was fighting with the mysterious stranger, he had barely noticed the bruises, scars, and a gun shot in his arm. But he did not care at all. He was still shocked about the sudden death of that vulnerable man.

"I never thought that I would see that scene ever again. And that stranger, who does he remind me of? He had also remembered the strange eye color and the sudden tone of voice that had changed. "I wonder what and how that had occurred." Shadow stood up and looked for a tree. When he spotted one, he laid down and hoped that tomorrow would, at least, be okay.

At Club Rouge, a beautiful white bat was sleeping at her two bedroom condo. All of a sudden, her phone ringing at an irritating tone. She let out a small moan from her perfectly shaped soft lips. Without lifting up her head, her slender hand was searching for her purple phone.

"This is Rouge." She let out a yawn.

"Agent Rouge. This is General Sam. We need you to come in office, it is an emergency."

"Alright. I'll be right over." She immediately got up and wore her pink heart shaped jumpsuit. As she was flying towards the GUN HQ, she was deep in thought. "I wonder what the emergency is. It better be important, since he interrupted my beauty sleep! And it better be worth it!"


	2. Decision

As Agent Rouge the Bat had arrived to the GUN Headquarters, she scanned her card to enter the general's base. A green light appeared as the steel door opened.

"Access approved. Agent Rouge the Bat identified." An electronic voice was heard.

"You know it, hun!" responded the white bat. She flew her way towards the general's base. It took her a few minutes to arrive, knowing that his office route was as irritating as figuring out a complicated maze. She finally walked up to Room 403 smoothly and knocked on the door. One of the troops had escorted her to the general.

"Ahh! Rouge the Bat! One of my best agents of all GUN," complimented the general. The attractive bat sat on a chair in front of the general, as she crossed her exquisite legs, "Oh stop! You're making me blush! Anyway, what was so important to wake me up in the middle of the night?"

The general knows that Rouge is not the nicest person when people interrupt her in something important to her, like her beauty sleep. He knew that with her, he needs to be generous. "I apologize my sweet Rouge, it is just that we have got an important proposal for you."

She just stared at him for a couple of seconds, with an awkward silence. "Go on."

"Okay. Apparently, there has been a robbery in the museum of New York. The stolen object is an exotic jewel, mostly identified as a Chaos Emerald, which is worth approximately 400 million dollars. Sonic and his friends assisted us on tracking down the thief."

Rouge raised an eyebrow, "Did you find the thief or at least identify him?"

"Well, unfortunately, no, but we know who it is."

"Who is it?" Rouge was now a bit more awakened than asleep, having a sudden interest to the topic.

"The Ultimate Lifeform, Shadow the Hedgehog." The general stated in a hateful way.

Rouge's eyes widened, having an astonished look. She didn't know what to say or so. She placed her white gloved hand against her chest, trying to take a couple of deep breaths. She doesn't want anything bad to happen to her dear friend, knowing that he has been through a lot, sometimes she didn't blame him for his negative actions.

"W-what are my orders?" Still taking deep breaths.

"Well, since I have received my updates, as of now, they have been neutral, meaning he has not been captured. If you spot him, capture him, chain him, I don't care, just immediately bring him in personally to seal him for eternity."

"How did you kn-"

"GUN knows almost anything that occurs in Earth, even if they are in a future state."

"But why do I have to be present in the activity. I thought that was Omega's job, not mine. And, why so soon?"

The general turned around, facing the enormous window, exposing the entire lighted city.

"Correct, that is Omega's duty, however, since I am turning this case in to you. You will participate in the event as well." He said coldly.

Rouge did not respond at all. She just stared at the floor, deep in thought. "You are dismissed, Agent Rouge."

"Good night, General Sam." She got up and walked towards the door. As she opened the door, the general spoke, "I am aware of your history with the Life form, and I will only say this once. If you do not follow my orders, you will face strong penalties."

Rouge turned her head to the side and nodded, "Understood, sir."

She flew back home to Club Rouge. When the white bat had arrived to her condo, she looked at her kitchen clock. "6:47 in the morning?" The nerve of some people! Hmph!"

She took a quick shower, wanting to forget a bit of the horrible hours at GUN. Rouge believed that it was the perfect time to have some "Rougey quality time."

Once she was done showering, she took her purple bath robe, and wrapped it around her curvy, tan body, exposing her long legs. When she was done drying off, she wore a black tank top with black sweatpants. Rouge was ready to go to sleep again. She closed her eyes and had images of Shadow's body sealed.

"Arrgh! I can't go to sleep like this. I need to find Shadow, just to know that he is alright." So she jumped out of bed, not bothering to get ready and went through the entire city, looking for her ally. By the end of the day, she was exhausted.

"Ugh! My legs and my poor feet are killing me! And my wings are too tired!" She found the nearest bench to sit on, as she was trying to calm down, "That damn hedgehog better thank me for this!"

Shadow was at the same tree, relaxing. He never thought that he would be able to relax the way he was at that very moment. There was a nice breeze, however it wasn't that sunny, but he liked the weather like that. He was aware of GUN, and kept his eye on any suspicious person. All of a sudden, a dark purple cloud was near Shadow, forming into a hedgehog, something similar to him. Shadow quickly got up and took a few steps back. "Mephiles! What are you doing here?" I thought I had defeated you."

An evil laugh escaped, having no mouth, "So you are not going to welcome me into this new era? I thought our encounter yesterday was interesting. Would you not agree with me Shadow?"

Shadow had a questioned face, while raising one of his eyebrows, "What are you talking about? Explain yourself."

"Do you not remember? You killed that man you tried to save."

"How did you know about last night? And you are wrong! I did not kill anyone!" The dark hedgehog said angrily.

"You are absolutely right. Because I did." Shadow's eyes widened by rage and disbelief. Not only because of the sudden news, but also because of the Mephiles had suddenly formed into the man from the robbery.

"It can't be." Shadow whispered to himself.

"Shadow. Join me in my quest! Together we can rule the world and make these humans pay for everything that they have done to you. Like yesterday, many humans have already betrayed

you! They want you out of their lives. Even Sonic the Hedgehog doubted your word."

Shadow lowered his head and closed his eyes… thinking. "I made a promise to Maria, and I need to dedicate my life and power to protect her people."

"That Maria girl. She was only trying to brainwash you! She was, perhaps, against you! She was not the friend you believed she was!"

"Shut the hell up! Maria was a dear friend. And I can assure you that she would never go against me! Against her own family! She was like a younger sister to me." The dark hedgehog yelled, attempting to defend the young blonde girl.

They both fell in silence, staring at each other.

"I am not through with you Shadow. You will be one of my kind, whether you like it or not!" He began laughing with confidence and full of evil within. As he suddenly began to fade, his voice was heard from afar, until there was no presence of Mephiles.

It was already around 9:45 at night, and Shadow roamed around the streets of Night Babylon, looking for a different area to sleep in. He knew if he stayed in one spot, it would make it easier for GUN to find him; he had to move around.

Rouge was flying effortlessly, heading back home. Unfortunately, there was no sign of Shadow, still worried and concerned about her dear friend. She began to think,; is he sick, and hiding somewhere unknown and unsafe? A gasp slipped out of her lips; or maybe GUN had already captured him? "No,no. Calm down, Rouge. That would be unrealistic. GUN would have contacted me." She was still flying, but her dark wings were pretty much begging her to give them a break. She landed around these dark streets, which was six minutes away from Club Rouge. Usually, Night Babylon is a pretty calm and quiet area, but there were nights when the unexpected would occur.

The white bat began walking, taking the route towards Club Rouge. She knew that if she didn't get home quick, something terrible might occur. Woman's intuition. When she walked past an alley, multiple men were winking, howling, and whistling at her. She rolled her aqua blue eyes, trying to ignore them. She was getting so sick and tired of perverted guys who can only desire sex when they see her.

A dark gray bat ran towards her, trying to catch up with her, "Hey there sexy. Why don't you and me have a little fun tonight and resolve our problems with hot love making. What do you say?"

Rouge turned her head towards him and gave him a deadliest glare she could do, "How about you get lost! And besides, I'm not in the mood. My body is aching."

The gray bat grabbed her shoulders and pushed her to the nearest wall and began kissing her soft neck aggressively, "Well, I can teach you a couple tricks on how to make you feel amazing and getting rid of that ache. Just give me a little preview." He took one of his rough hands and grabbed one of her breasts.

"Agh!" The gray bat fell on the floor, grabbing his area. Rouge ran as far she could until another couple of guys grabbed her by the arms. "Is this how you want her boss?"

The gray bat walked closer to Rouge and started to un zip his pants, "You are gonna pay for this you little bitch!"

Before he would even touch her, a mysterious figure came in the scene, "You better put your pants back on you bastard. I can guarantee you that you won't walk out with a blowjob."

"Who the hell are you to judge me? What? It's not like Sonic the Hedgehog came in to save this bitch in distress."

"No. You got the wrong hedgehog." A dark hedgehog walked into the light, exposing his detailed dark face.

The three bats gasped with fear, "Oh my gosh. It's Shadow the Hedgehog."

"Yeah the Ultimate Life form."

Rouge's face expression was relieved. She thought that she was a gonner, "Shadow." She whispered his name, giving him a weak smile.


	3. Connection

Shadow skated towards the gray bat, as he threw his hand towards him, "Chaos Spear!"

Both bats were still tightly holding Rouge; they were holding her so tightly that the grip was hurting her arm. She brought her leg up and managed to kick one of the bats under his chin, bringing his head back. He let go of her arm, and with her freed arm, she morphed it into a fist, punching the other bat holding her.

Shadow's hands were wrapped around the bat that attempted to hurt Rouge. The gray bat tried to remove Shadow's aggressive hands from his neck, but failed, "Please! Stop! I promise I won't touch her again! Just don't hurt me!"

Shadow's eyes were full of rage, "Lies!"

Rouge, from afar, saw Shadow and the gray bat, as she gasped. She flew towards the scene, and grabbed the dark hedgehog's arm, pulling him towards her, "Shadow! Stop! I appreciate the help, but just don't hurt him!" He turned around meeting the white bat's gaze, and looked back at the frightened gray bat, "Get out of my sight!" He threw the bat to the floor, as he groaned of the pain and began running for his life.

He turned around and stared at Rouge, "Thank you so much Shadow. I don't know what would have happened if you didn't appear."

"Yes you do, and you would have not liked it." He turned around and began walking to his path to nowhere.

Rouge, once again, grabbed his arm, "Hey, wait up. Where are you going?" said curiously.

He didn't turn around; he just stayed silent for a moment, "I don't know."

There was an odd silence for a second, "Well, if you want, you can come and stay at my place for the night. That's the least I can do to return you the favor."

Shadow moved his head to the side, eyeing her, "No thanks." He began walking again.

Capture him. Chain him.

Rouge just stared at him walk away from her, until his figure disappeared. Her big white bat ears dropped as she walked at the opposite direction towards Club Rouge. "I can't capture Shadow. He's my best friend. But then again, my job as a spy will be long gone."

She had already arrived to her dark condo. All of a sudden, the light switch was turned on, exposing a red echidna. "Knuckles!" Rouge whispered.

Knuckles walked up to her, wrapping his arms around her curvy waste, giving her a sudden kiss on her soft lips. "You know that no one knows that were having a secret relationship!" Rouge whispered.

"It's ten at night. Most of the people whom we know aren't even up at this hour," giving her another kiss, which Rouge accepted. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as her hands ran down his chest.

A moan had escaped through Knuckles lips, biting her lower lip. He led Rouge to the couch, laying her, as his began to squeeze her butt, "Mmmm. Knuckles." The red echidna's hand traveled up to Rouge's dark black colored tank top, wanting to remove her clothing. As he began to peel the shoulder part of her tank top, Rouge closed her eyes, and all of a sudden, she imagined Shadow in Knuckles' position, "Oh Shad-"

Her eyes popped opened, as well did Knuckles' eyes, "What?"

"Um. Knuckles, maybe it's too soon for the two of us to have sex." Knuckles stared at her for some time, "Okay. Well, I guess we can wait."

Rouge stared at the ground, not wanting to return Knuckles' gaze, "Hey Knuckles, I'm kind of tired, is it alright, if I go to sleep."

"Yeah, sure. Um, I'll let you rest. I'll call you." They both walked up to the door, and Knuckles gave her a kiss before leaving.

As the door closed, Rouge put her body against the door and closed her eyes, placing one of her gloved hands on top of her forehead, "What the hell was I imagining?" She let out a small laugh, thinking that it was kind of ridiculous to even have the thought of Shadow making out with her; well with any girl.

She got into cleaner and fresher, comfortable clothing to sleep in, but she was thinking. Is Knuckles the right man for me? Is he the kind of man that I have always dreamed of? Knuckles and Rouge had been dating for ten months, and at first she felt somewhat of a spark with him, but as the time had gone by, it began fading. Yes, she did and still thinks that Knuckles is perhaps one of the most handsome men she has ever laid eyes on, but her thoughts would suddenly transform into Shadow.

She cared and worried for Shadow. He is like her best friend, however, they both have never stated it; there was no need to. They knew that they could both count on one another; they both knew that they would always help each other out. There was much affection between the two of them, but Rouge did admit that she grew to have a small sudden crush on her ally, but realized that Shadow was never meant to have a relationship, and would refuse to precede one, especially with a friend.

She attempted to sleep, but her worries about the black and red hedgehog were increasing. She remembered earlier, when asking him where he was going; I don't know. That had hurt her much, knowing that Shadow would always set a professional boundary with her. She was wondering where he was sleeping for the night. "Who knows? He's probably in the streets, sweating because of this damn weather. Why does he have to be so stubborn and proud? Why didn't he just except my hospitality? Hmph! All of the hedgehogs are the same!"

Shadow found a couple of ripped blankets and found the quietest alley that he could find, trying to have a "not so bad" night sleep. As he layed down on the cold and hard street, he looked up at the shining, bright moon, lighting up the entire city, as he thought on how much he actually appreciated the help that Rouge has offered him. Usually, people would try to stay as far away as possible from the ultimate life form, thinking that he is a dangerous weapon to even be activated. He had never demonstrated how much he appreciates his female colleague, but he never believed that he would receive the same affection that Maria had given him over 50 years ago.

"Maria. I'm in the need of your help right now. I do not know what to do. Mephiles's theory was true; people do not believe me at all. I don't know what to do; I am completely lost at this moment. They are all going against my own will, and they are believing that I am the real enemy when in reality, I am only here, destined, to protect their city, their lives, their planet." A sigh escaped his thin lips.

He attempted to get "comfortable," however he failed. The street was wet, with dirty old mud, cold, and with an unnecessary stench. He had eventually closed his eyes, still thinking about what his future days would come to.

General Sam was at his neatly organized desk, filling out the paperwork that was needed to be submitted as soon as possible. He took a noticeable red pen, writing on the front of the file, "Mission 15975: The Ultimate Life Form-Shadow the Hedgehog," with a recent picture of the mysterious hedgehog attached with a clip. He began writing next to Shadow's name, "Agent Case: Agent Rouge the Bat," with her I.D. picture attached.

The General stopped writing and suddenly observed Shadow and Rouge's photo; looking back and forth at both pictures. He began to think, "It has already been over 26 hours and Rouge has not updated anything about the Life Form. I knew that it was not an intellectual idea to choose Rouge as the agent in charge of this case, knowing that these two have somewhat of a strong bond. I warned her about helping the hedgehog."

The General leaned back on his black leathered chair, while tapping his long fingers against his desk, making a drum roll effect. "Sonic didn't seem like he was willing to help out any further with this case, but I know someone else who is more than willing enough to do this part of the job."

He got up eagerly from his chair and had shortly walked up to his private air force jet, flying to Angel Island. As they arrived, it was obvious that it was not Times Square anymore. The big city lights were not visible anymore. In fact, from the jet's view, the entire land was naturally beautiful. Most of the land was green, full of grass, and multiple ancient buildings. "Land over here, near the large emerald." As the jet had carefully landed on the surface, the General had stepped out of the jet, taking a deep breathe, and enjoying the few seconds of inhaling the natural breeze.

A certain red echidna had stepped closer to the General and the jet, "General Sam, is there a problem?"

"Hello Knuckles. I actually was wondering if you were willing to except a mission that would save the people of this planet, and your large, beautiful green emerald that you have been guarding."

"Knuckles crossed his arms, staring at the General, wondering if the offer was worth it, "Well it does depend."

"Of course my good ol' Knuckles. It is very much worth it. It involves tracking down a specific black and red hedgehog." Knuckles eyes widened, knowing who he was talking about.

"Well I don't know about that.."

The General took a few steps forward, trying to get closer to Knuckles, as he placed his hand on the echidna's shoulder, "Please Knuckles. Help G.U.N. find Shadow, knowing that he has now become our villain. Help us protect the society and this precious island that you have protected for many years. Help us to help you."

Knuckles didn't answer to his proposal instantly; he took his few minutes thinking about the decision, "Alright. I will help out. But I am only doing this to protect the people of the planet and my ancient home."

"Excellent! Thank you very much Knuckles. Your help is very much appreciated." He reached into his pocket, revealing a small microphone, "Here. Take this, and place it in your glove. You can communicate with us or we can communicate with you through this chip microphone."

Knuckles nodded and took the chip, as he placed it on his right glove.

"Farewell Knuckles."

As soon as the General had left, Knuckles went up to the same position; standing behind the large green master emerald, "You will pay for all of this Shadow. You have my word."


	4. Ally

Shadow tightened his eyes, feeling the hot sun rays hitting his sweaty skin. As he slowly opened them, he felt his eyes sensitive to the sun light, not wanting to open them. "Damn sun." He quickly got up, walking around the city, looking for a public restroom. He couldn't believe how lonely he felt, how betrayed he felt, and just how gullible he had felt, believing these humans. And then Mephiles entered his thoughts.

Join me in my quest. Revenge.

He groaned, grabbing his head, trying to ignore the monster's voice. "I can't join him, and I will not."

From afar, a red echidna was spying on Shadow, following the orders that were given from GUN. "That son of a bitch is gonna get it." He walked as quick as his legs could possibly could, trying to catch up to Shadow.

As for Shadow, he felt as if someone was following him from behind, he didn't know who, but ever since GUN has declared him as a threat, he has been for the look out. All of a sudden, he felt a strong punch on his back; falling face down. He turned his head, spotting a familiar red echidna. "You will pay for all of this Shadow."

Knuckles brought his fist up, ready to give Shadow his second punch, but Shadow kicked Knuckles's legs, making him fall. "What the hell are you talking about echidna?"

"I knew it from the first time that I saw you that you were going to commit chaos in our Earth."

Shadow did not want to hurt him, but there was no choice; he had to defend himself. He grabbed the shiny emerald and brought it up, "Chaos Control!" The scene was paused, as Shadow brought his leg up, kicking Knuckles in his jaw. The scene was now proceeding.

Knuckles grabbed his jaw, trying to sooth the pain away. "I don't have the time to fight with such a weak creature. Farewell echidna." Shadow left Knuckles there, bleeding from his jaw. "Damn hedgehog. This isn't over."

Shadow skated away from Knuckles, looking for a hiding place. He didn't know where to go, he felt lost, alone, and surprisingly, hopeless.

Rouge was at Club Rouge, attending her customers, serving drinks, "There you are darling, enjoy!" Winking at her customer.

"Thanks beautiful. So, are you free tonight? We could go out to dinner at one of the best restaurants in town, then to a movie, or dancing." Attempting to flirt with the exquisite white bat. Rouge began to giggle and tried extremely hard not to flirt back.

Trying not to blush, "Well, I actually have a boyfriend, sir. But thank you for the invitation." She was definitely the flirty type of woman who enjoy the men's company. The bat was rather handsome and charming; however Rouge was not the cheating type. She remembered that she had a relationship with Knuckles, and did not want to ruin her relationship with the red echidna.

She walked away, serving meals and drinks to other customers, "Man, she is such a woman." The grey bat let out a dreamy sigh watching Rouge's every move.

From outside, Rouge was able to see a familiar black and red hedgehog; however he was walking rather awkward. She quickly walked out of her club, getting closer to Shadow.

The heat from outside was causing Shadow to feel weak. His eyes were swollen and tired; he was breathing heavily, and could barely walk. Rouge ran towards Shadow wondering what was happening to him, "Shadow, are you alright?" Rouge knew that Shadow needed a refreshing area, knowing that he had been sleeping in the streets from night to night.

"Rouge," Shadow's eyes were completely closed, as his body collapsed with Rouge's, completely unconscious. Rouge was able to carry him, but needed to take him inside. "Oh God Shadow, you will be in great conditions once I attend you."

Rouge walked slowly, trying to not drop Shadow, knowing that he was the heaviest thing that ever lived. Once they were both at the right floor, Rouge reached into her purse, exposing a key, trying to open the large door to her condo. She kicked the door to open wide, placing the dark hedgehog to the nearest comfortable spot, the couch. She laid him down, trying to put him in a comfortable position. She ran to the A/C panel, trying to refresh the room.

Rouge walked back to Shadow, sitting down near him, and began to observe his features. She was sort of surprised about how Shadow could not resist the climate, knowing that he is the Ultimate Life form, however she realized that him can be as mortal as she is. He may be the Ultimate Life form, but she knew that he was still a hedgehog. She wanted to place her hand on his cheek; just feel him, but backed down, "That isn't such a good idea."

The black and red hedgehog had multiple scars and bruises. He also had dried blood, as if he was bleeding anteriorly, and would let the wound be itself. She felt sorry for Shadow, but at the same time, she was still angered at him for not excepting her offer to stay with her a couple nights ago.

"Shadow, what am I going to do with you?"

She got up and prepared hot water and a hot towel. She wanted to treat his wounds, and for some reason it really bothered her to see Shadow in these conditions. She had always seen him as the indestructible, unbeatable, invulnerable hedgehog. The hedgehog who could handle anything and anyone, but she knew that it was impossible to feel the abandonment that he had experienced. She walked back with the unconscious Shadow, with a small bowl with hot water, and a hot towel. She began to clean up the wounds with dry blood. He felt dirty, like mud, and a stench that was not delightful, but she just felt more sorry for her dear friend. Once she was done cleaning up Shadow's wounds, she picked up Shadow and laid him down in the bed of the guestroom. She attempted to make him as comfortable as possible; he deserved it.

Rouge had gone to the living room, sat down, while taking a deep breath, "The things I do for being such a good friend."

Suddenly, her cell phone started to ring. Before she answered she checked her caller I.D. It was Knuckles, "I am seriously not in the mood to talk to him." She rolled her eyes, and pressed the button, "Ignore." It started to ring again, but this time is was a voice mail. She pressed the button, "You've got 1 voice message. Voice message, Knuckles, sent in at 12:37 P.M." Knuckles voice was now heard, "Hey honey, I just wanted to warn you that I found Shadow earlier, and just be careful alright. He was very aggressive with me, but don't worry, I know that you'll capture him if you see him. I won't see you until the next two weeks. I'll be at Angel Island if you need me. I'll miss you." The voice message over, and the voice message female spoke again, "End of voice mail. Goodbye."

A sudden door was slammed shut, and a dark hedgehog was rubbing his head and groaning.

Rouge immediately got up to check on Shadow. She saw him, and he looked a lot better,

"Shadow! You shouldn't be walking. Come and sit down at the couch." Rouge reached for his arm, and leaded him to the way.

Shadow didn't want her to help him, but he had accepted the help, admitting that he did feel a bit weak, "Rouge, it's okay. I can walk perfectly fine." They both sat down, and there was a bit of silence, both of them staring around the room, "Shadow, may I ask you something?"

Shadow turned his head towards her, and nodded, "The day that I offered you my help, why did you deny it?" Shadow just stared at her blankly, "That really is none of your business." He crossed his arms, and looked away.

"Shadow. Did you forget? It's me, Rouge. Your ally, your friend. You know that you can trust me with anything."

Shadow's eyes had softened, remembering what she had promised him.

Know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that.

He looked at her, and looked at the floor, "GUN has been wanting to track me down. Thinking that I had stolen a valuable and ancient chaos emerald."

Rouge tried to look surprised, already knowing the information, "Oh my gosh, Shadow. I don't know what to say. Well you are more than welcome to stay here, as long as you'd like."

Shadow had immediately responded to her offer, "I'm sorry Rouge, but I can't." He got up from the couch and headed towards the door, also having Rouge flying towards the door, standing in front of him, not letting him out, "Shadow, please. Just stay. I want to help you, but you won't let me. Stay." Rouge was pleading him so much, that she didn't know how to convince him to stay.

Shadow appreciated the help, but he knew that if he stayed and accepted her offer, she would become the enemy as well. He didn't want to tell her that, but she did not want any harm caused to his friend, his ally.

"Rouge! Get out of my way. If you don't move, I am going to force you to move!" He raised his voice to see if she would move away, but she didn't give up. He kind of admired that; a woman who is willing to do anything to grant her decision.

The white bat shaked her head side to side, "I'm sorry Shadow, but I won't allow that."

She grabbed his shoulder, "Please, I beg you Shadow. Let me help you."

He looked at her for a while, trying to decide. He really wanted to leave, but he never liked seeing her like this; seeing her with sadness, "Alright. I'll stay." Rouge's ears had perked, with a big smile on her face. She suddenly gave him a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"What the?" Shadow thought. Feeling a bit awkward, but didn't know what to say.

Rouge had then realized what she had done, "Oh sorry, Shadow. I-I didn't mean to, truly, honestly."

There was an odd silence, "Okay, well, I'll be at my room if you need me." Leaving Shadow alone in the living room. Rouge had gone to her room and quickly closed her door, "You are so stupid Rouge! Way to welcome him to your home with a hug!" She had then realized that she still felt the tingling in her arms from the hug that she gave Shadow.

Shadow sat on the couch, clicking on the remote button, turning on the television. Almost in all of the channels, it was about the news. He tried to watch some T.V., to see if GUN can stop roaming around his head, "I have to find a way to not involve Rouge in my issues with GUN. She doesn't deserve to be part of this chaos."

From outside, a dark hedgehog figure was standing outside of Club Rouge, having his evil laugh, "So Shadow has a friend that I can use for my plan. This is splendid; this Rouge the Bat female may be the perfect victim to get through Shadow. This world will be ruled by me, and I will have Shadow join me."

A sudden strong wind was heard, as the dark hedgehog began to fade and left with the wind.


	5. Trust

Rouge was carrying a couple of extra soft blankets and fluffy pillows towards Shadow's official room. Shadow did not agree at all with Rouge; with the fact that he would stay with her under the same roof top. No. He didn't accept it. Shadow followed Rouge towards the guestroom, "You know, I only accepted your offer for a few nights at the most."

"But Shadow, you have nowhere else to stay or go. I mean, when I spotted you earlier today, I was worried about you, and I still am. Just please, let me assist you." Rouge gave him the most sincere look that she has given him, and with that deep and emotional stare, Shadow had surrendered the argument, as a quick sigh escaped his lips, "Alright. But until I am able to stabilize myself, I will stay in your accommodations." He didn't like the feeling of surrendering to anything or anyone, but he cared for the white bat and wanted to make her feel appreciated.

Shadow was not trying to be a heartless jerk, who doesn't consider anyone's feelings, but he was afraid that Rouge would end up in the hands of the wrong person, all because of him. Fright. He had promised himself that he would not feel that ever since Maria's accident, but the emotion came back; it came back to life, it came back to life like a zombie, and he did not like it. For some reason, it came back, and knew that he had to avoid it, and to avoid it, he had to avoid the target; Rouge.

Rouge was fluffing Shadow's pillows and just attempting to make his room as comfortable as possible. All Shadow was doing was staring at her, deep in thought. She could not help but keep her eyes on Shadow, and observe him. She had always believed that Shadow was a person to admire and trust completely. She admired his bravery, his dedication, his affection, his nobleness, and his mysterious personality. Many of the people of Station Square had criticized him for not being a cocky and fun hedgehog like Sonic, but she understands why his personality is so closed. He was humble; he tries to not show it, but Rouge could see his humble self; she liked that about him.

She walked up to her dark friend, "Shadow. Um, well, I'm going to sleep already. So you're more than welcome to do whatever you'd like here; this is your home." She gave him a sincere and bright smile.

Shadow rubbed the back of his neck, "Well, I am a bit tired so I guess I'll rest as well."

Rouge walked towards the door, about to close it completely, "Okay. Well, good night Shadow."

Before she would shut the door, he gave her a simple nod. Shadow walked up towards his bed, lying down, as he cover his body with the blankets that Rouge had provided for him. He turned off the lamp that was next to him, attempting to go to sleep. He was worried. Worried about his future. Worried about being sealed for good. Worried about her; his only true friend; his only true colleague.

Even if you believe everyone in the world will be against you, know that I'll always remain by your side. Remember that.

He kept on repeating her promise to him in his head. Not believing what she had promised him. A promise that will forever be unforgettable to him.

He closed his eyes, and had rapidly gone off to sleep. It was a sleep that was filled with tranquility and harmony. A place where you could not hear any police sirens, waking you up, and running away from them, thinking that they are after you. A cool and refreshing area where you feel clean and polished with no stenches of dirty garbage or old clothing.

He felt at home.

Rouge had finished taking a hot bath, putting on her night clothing. She walked up towards her large purple bed, ready to go to sleep. But before she went to sleep, she decided to return Knuckles's phone call. She picked up her cell phone, dialing her boyfriend's phone number, waiting for him to answer. Ringing. Ringing. Ringing.

"Hello?" A red echidna answered.

"Did you miss me handsome?" She replied seductively.

Knuckles let out a small chuckle, "Of course I did miss you. What have you been up to all day?"

Rouge paused for a second, "Well, I did receive your voice mail about Shadow, and well, first of all, how did you know about my mission with Shadow. I can't share anything about those records with anyone, not even with you."

"Let's just say that I've got a special role in your mission, like a bounty hunter."

Rouge raised her eyebrow, "Hmmm, I'm guessing General Sam added you to the mission. I knew that bastard was going to do something like that to me." She couldn't believe that her boss would add someone else to capture Shadow; however, she did understand his intentions towards the mission. He knew that Shadow and Rouge had been good friends for a long time, and did not want anything get in his way. He was willing to destroy their friendship.

"Don't worry honey. I'm only here to help you."

Rouge giggled at his comment, "Thanks Knuckles. Well, since we are working on this mission together now, I do have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I found Shadow and he's here at my condo." Whenever Rouge tried to talk to Knuckles about Shadow, she would quietly whisper Shadow's name, being careful with the black hedgehog. She did not want Shadow to have any suspicions about anything with her involved with GUN. She knew that with Shadow, she had to be careful, not knowing if he was up to something.

"What? That's it. I'm coming right ove-, "Before Knuckles could even finish, Rouge whispered to him.

"No! No! This all part of my plan. Let him gain a little trust with me, and we will take it from there. Alright?"

Knuckles was in complete silence, "Okay then, but be careful with that hedgehog. He's trouble. I'll talk to you later, Rouge."

"Alright, bye." She hanged up the phone, thinking about Shadow. Was she doing the right thing? Is she helping out GUN to save the world by capturing Shadow or should she trust her best friend and stand by his side. Rouge placed her hands upon her forehead, getting tired of taking all of these hard decisions. She wondered what she would gain more: money or friendship? She didn't know.

She wrapped her fit body with her thin purple sheets, wrapping her arms around her pillow. She closed her eyes, wanting to have a good nights of sleep, but her head wouldn't let her.

The next morning, Rouge was the first one to wake up. The morning was beautiful and bright. The attractive white bat began to cook breakfast, but she thought that it felt kind of weird. She usually cooked breakfast for herself, setting down only one plate, a set of silverware and one cup, all for herself. Those days ended; it was double now. Double the cooking, double the cleaning, double everything. She served breakfast for herself and Shadow, but Shadow was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell is that hedgehog?" Rouge began to think that he might have escaped, and flew towards his room. She slowly opened the door, sticking out her head, to see if the black and red hedgehog was still there. And there he was…snoring lightly. She took silent footsteps, getting closer to her partner; wanting to confirm that it really was him. She smiled at the small scene that Shadow had of his humorous way of sleeping, however she found it to be sort of cute.

Cute?

Rouge raised one of her eyebrows, "What the hell are you thinking Rouge? Shadow? Cute? Maybe bats are blind." She thought to herself. She headed towards the door and stopped, turned her head, trying to get another peek of him sleeping as her sweet lips formed a small smile.

She walked towards the kitchen again and finished serving the morning breakfast, hoping that Shadow would wake up soon. She walked up to the refrigerator, searching for her orange juice. As she closed the door, she turned her body towards the table, and suddenly seeing Shadow walking towards the breakfast table, having a peculiar face, observing what she had served, "What's all this for?"

"Good Morning Shadow!" Receiving him with an optimistic welcome to the morning.

Shadow nodded, accepting her statement, "Did you sleep well last night?" Shadow found it a bit weird having all of this done for him. He has never been cooked a breakfast ever since he was awakened by Dr. Robotnik. He actually found it to be joyful; he felt appreciated.

"Yes, yes I did." Rouge grabbed her cup and poured the sweet orange juice, "Orange juice?" Shadow accepted again with a simple nod, as Rouge grabbed his cup, pouring him orange juice.

"Please sit Shadow. Like I said yesterday, this is your home now." They both sat down and began eating their breakfast, talking about pretty much anything and anybody. Everything was going swell, until GUN was brought up to their conversation.

"So, Shadow. What has been going on with you and GUN? And this chaos emerald that you stole according to GUN? What's going on?" Rouge already knew what was going on, but she wanted to see if there was any other important information to be tracked. But also, she wanted to hear Shadow's perspective.

Shadow did not want any eye contact with Rouge, as he stared at his plate. He began to have a flashback of the poor innocent man that he had seen being shot by Mephiles, "I heard frightening voices in an alley. I skated towards the scene and I saw a man shot, just like Maria. I tried to rescue him, but it was an unfair battle. The mysterious man that had been the one to steal the chaos emerald left me alone with the dead victim when police sirens were heard. He had dropped the emerald that was stolen, which was the one that I used to escape from the scene before GUN would even capture me."

Rouge's eyes were full of fury and mistrust towards GUN. For some reason, she believed Shadow, and did not doubt not even one word that he had said. She felt sorrow and unhappiness for her dear friend, not believing what he was telling her, "Ever since then, I have not had the time to sleep well. I lasted about three days in the blazing hot nights, looking for streets that were abandoned, attempting to hide from GUN. Rouge, I know that they are looking for me, and I do not want to be sealed, not now."

Rouge was trying to not show any tears, and feeling guilty when he said that GUN was after him. GUN was her, his only friend. She was not going to tell him that she had a mission to capture him, "Shadow, I-I don't know what to say. But what I will say is that you know that you have someone that you can count on."

She placed her soft hand on his toned shoulder, smiling at him, "I know I can."


	6. Bonding

While Shadow was watching television, deciding what cheesy program for him to waste his audio energies, Rouge was in her bedroom gathering all of her GUN secret files of her Shadow the Hedgehog mission, which was given to her by General Sam. One by one, she began to rip all of the files, until they were into small bit pieces and that had any relation towards her dark friend, "Screw GUN and their damn ambition and obsession towards Shadow!"

She came across many data journals, update information, and much more of useless things. Once she was done clearing up her secret files, she found the picture of Shadow, which was attached to the file that General Sam had given her. She reached for it with her delicate fingers, trying to get a closer look of the gloomy hero. With her other hand, she ran her fingers on the surface of Shadow's pictured face, feeling the rubbery texture of the photo, "Don't worry Shadow. I won't let anyone or anything harm you. You've protected me several times, and now, it is time to return the favor." As if she was conversating with the real hedgehog.

Shadow was hearing a familiar female voice behind the wall, where the television was settled, leading towards Rouge's room, "What the hell?" He raised an eyebrow. He slowly got up from the couch, turned the television volume in a lower level, and scooted closer to Rouge's door, attempting to listen to the voice.

From behind the wall, he could identify Rouge's voice, listening to her interesting conversation, "I promised you that I will support you with any good or bad situations. No matter what happens, you will always be the only and true friend that I will conceive. You have demonstrated to me that you do have a heart despite everything you have been through. You are one amazing hedgehog you know that?" Rouge placed Shadow's picture on her chest, as her silent tears traveled down her hot tan cheeks, leaving an invisible trail of stains.

Shadow was in complete shock. He never believed that Rouge would ever mention those words, especially to a creature, a thing, like him.

A creature… a thing. A lot of people have addressed him in those kinds of words.

Addressing him as a creature with no heart, and if he did have one, it would be made out of steal; a heart hard to break. But Rouge changed his judgment completely. She made him open his eyes a lot more than what Maria had tried to. Maria introduced to him the value of friendship, trust, and harmony for humanity, however Rouge introduced him to something deeper, the power of strength, how to avoid vulnerability, and also friendship. But the kind of friendship that the black and red hedgehog and the ivory bat were building was becoming stronger and indestructible. A friendship in which no one was able to destroy; a bond in which no one was able to tumble down.

He was astonished at the fact that the bat that he had first met, was a selfish and irritated female, who had a great obsession for jewels…well, she still does, but she has learned how to keep it to herself with certain people. She was a person who only cared about her precious jewels and herself; no one else. But for some reason, he felt another Rouge inside of that room. A new Rouge that he is learning to respect more and accept. He heard a long emotional sigh, as he placed his hand on the cold door knob, deciding whether to march in there or not. He tightened his grip of his hand with the door knob, trying to take such a difficult decision.

All of a sudden, he felt the weight of the large door, move, replacing the view of the entrance for his beautiful white bat ally. She had an astonished look as she had a light gasped run through her lips, "Shadow! Is there something you need?"

The dark hedgehog, for once, had no idea what to tell her, "No important reason really." He turned his back to her, with his arms crossed as usual, "I heard voices in your room, and was curious if there was something wrong."

Rouge lightly blushed, thinking if Shadow was listening to everything that she was saying to him. She pretended like if nothing had even occurred, "Hmm.. Well, I'm sorry Shadow. I don't know what you are talking about." She walked up to the kitchen and began to get all of the necessary ingredients to make dinner, "You hungry?"

He scratched his head, not knowing what to answer, "I suppose."

Rouge began to cut the raw meat, but had suddenly stopped, and stared at Shadow.. thinking, "Hey Shadow? How about the two of us go out and eat? It's been a while since we last saw each other and well, I want to catch up with you and our times."

Shadow was caught by surprise. "What the hell is going on in this bat's head?" He really didn't want to but he knew that he would make an exception for his female friend. He turned his head towards Rouge's direction, staring at her.

Rouge did not know what in the world he was going to say. After all, he was always an unpredictable hedgehog. She was a bit frantic about his upcoming answer; she had never been rejected by any man, and she sure as hell did not want to be rejected by her best friend, and a moody one at that.

Shadow brought his body up as he stood up with his own two feet, and crossed his arms, "Fine, let's go."

Rouge's big ocean colored eyes brightened with hope and walked up to the front door almost as fast as Sonic hears about his chilli dogs, "How wonderful! Alright, let's hurry!" As they both walked out to Rouge's convertible, a mysterious shadow was hiding near the two friends. A silent wicked laugh was present, as he kept his sight energies on Rouge, "So this is Shadow's friend. She will be the target to force Shadow into my journey. However, there is no more time to waste. I must capture her as quickly as possible."

Rouge's convertible had arrived to a semiformal restaurant named, "Lake Ruby." The dark duo walked into the restaurant, waiting for their seating. A brown hedgehog greeted the two with a customer friendly smile, "Hello. Welcome to Lake Ruby. Please follow me." The three of the creatures walked at the end of the restaurant, with a beautiful view of the entire lighted city. It was a dark place, with little romantic lighting and with candles as the center piece of their table, along with little of red rose pedals surrounding the white candle, "Here are your menus', and your waiter will come in shortly."

Both, Shadow and Rouge nodded, "Thank you."

Shadow certainly did not demonstrate much of interest for their night out, however he did like it. He liked the idea of going out for at least a night with his best friend and to just talk and devote time with each other. He felt as if every minute, he felt at home with Rouge. Out of all people, he felt comfortable with Rouge; he felt comfortable with anything with the batgirl. He knew that she could tolerate him as much as he could tolerate her.

Rouge looked at all of her surroundings, observing the beautiful decorations, "Isn't his beautiful Shadow?" She asked with a small smile.

"I suppose it is."

They were interrupted by a familiar grey bat. He was rather attractive and charming, "Hello! I'll be your waiter for tonight. Are you two ready for your order? He spotted the gorgeous white bat, as he instantly recognized her that other day at Club Rouge. He gave her a large grin, "Hey there beautiful? You remember me? I was at Club Rouge. I asked you out on a date. Ring the bell."

Rouge had quickly remembered the handsome gray bat, "Of course I remember you handsome! You work here?"

He chuckled seductively at her, "Well, I own this place. I sometimes come here and help out my employees."

"Mmmm, that's interesting. Oh this is my friend, Shadow." She looked back at her emotionless friend.

"Nice to meet you Shadow." The gray bat took his hand out to shake Shadow's, but Shadow just had his arms crossed, "Like wise." He answered quickly in an irritated tone.

"Well, anyways. Are you two ready to order?" He completely changed the subject.

"Oh yes. I'll have the chicken fettuccini, and iced tea." Rouge answered, not keeping her eyes off from the handsome grey bat.

He quickly wrote down Rouge's order on his notepad, and pointed at Shadow with his pen, "And for you Shadow?"

Still with his arms crossed, "Steak, and coke."

A bit nervous, "Alright. I'll bring them up to you guys in perhaps half an hour."

Rouge glared at Shadow with intense eyes, "Why now Shadow? Why do you always try to frighten them?"

Also returning her glare, "I was doing nothing to frighten them. Perhaps they are the cowards." He said calmly. He didn't know why, but he did not like how the grey bat was talking to Rouge; he seemed too needy and cheesy. Men like him seriously needed to stay away from his beloved friend.

"Hmph! The nerve with you Shadow! I can't believe what you are saying!" She quickly looked away and attempted to ignore Shadow and his short-tempered and grumpy self. She wondered, "Why was he reacting like this? Was it...jealousy?"

Jealously? Shadow? Those worlds put together have never made sense to Rouge. She doubted that he was reacting in that sort of way because of jealousy. She almost laughed at the idea of Shadow being jealous. Shadow was the kind of person to ignore those sorts of situations which seemed useless to him.

Their food was now arriving, as the steam of the steak and the aroma of the chicken fettuccini was able to be identified with its delicious smell, as the gray bat was holding their plates.

"Alright here's your steak and here's your chicken fettuccini. Hopefully you enjoy it, I cooked it myself." The grey bat was attempting to flirt with the beautiful white bat, and impressing her with his ability to cook.

Rouge blushed and giggled, "Wow, how sweet of you. I will definitely consider your cooking."

"Enjoy your food princess." As he winked at her.

Shadow and Rouge had quickly finished their food, silently and awkwardly. They had barely spoken to each other throughout dinner, and if Rouge attempted to, it would just feel a bit more uncomfortable. As they both had finished, they walked out of the door, and heard a familiar voice.

"Wait hold up!" Rouge turned her head towards the direction of the voice, and it was the gray bat. He had catched up to the two friends. "Hey. I just wanted to give you this." He had handed her his phone number, written in a napkin, folded neatly. Rouge had opened up and revealed his phone number. She shook her head, "No. I'm sorry. I can't accept it. I told you why I can't at Club Rouge and I can't accept it."

He insisted too much, "Please, keep it. Just in case." Rouge smiled at him, "I'm sorry, what was your name? I don't believe we have formally introduced our names to each other."

"You can call me Frank." He gave her a seductive smile.

She reached in for a hand shake, "I'm Rouge, nice to meet you." Frank reached for her slender and soft hand, as he brought it up to his thin lips, and placed a soft kiss. Rouge began to blush and let out a small nervous laugh.

"Please keep my phone number. I'll be waiting for a call." Rouge nodded. "Good night."

She walked up to her convertible and got in, as Shadow was at any minute about to explode. Explode from what? Jealousy? All he was doing was ignoring Rouge and rolling his eyes for the pathetic show that Frank idiot had prepared. It was a quiet ride home, with silence that was not meant to be given at that time. They had quickly arrived back to Club Rouge and Shadow had marched in the condo and sat down on the living room couch.

Rouge followed Shadow and sat down next to him, "Shadow, can I ask you something?"

"…"

She rolled her eyes, "Why did you act so coldly out there?"

He did not want any eye contact with Rouge, "For no apparent reason."

At that very moment, Rouge knew that she was not going to get an answer from her dark friend. She sighed with hopelessness, and slowly walked up to her room. As she closed the door, she placed her forehead against the door, frustrated.

Suddenly, her phone rang. She looked at her caller ID and it appeared with Knuckles's name. She quickly answered, "Hey Knuckles. I'm so gla-"

She was shocked for the tone that Knuckles was using, and the pathetic conversation that he was having, "What the fuck Rouge? It's already like 11 at night and you haven't even responded to any of my calls. What are you cheating on me with another bastard. Cause if you are, I'm gonna go and personally rip their heads off! ANSWER ME ROUGE!"

Rouge was already in irritated mood because of Shadow and she did not need Knuckles to yell at her, "Listen Knuckledhead! I would never in my life cheat on any relationship. I have too much respect for myself. Besides, from the way that you are speaking to me. It sounds like you want to break up with me. And guess what, and I am more than welcome to end this relationship, because I personally do not see a future with you and your damn bad temper! We are done, and through. I am so glad you called, and don't bother to call me ever again!"

She was actually relieved to end her relationship with Knuckles. She did not feel as if

there were any more sparks with him. She did not feel the eagerness to call him and hear his voice. It had been a long time that when she would kiss Knuckles, she would feel weak from her knees. She did not like the taste of his tongue anymore; she didn't like anything that involved Knuckles anymore.


	7. Feelings

Knuckles threw his cellphone across the room, as he angrily sat down, crossing his arms, tightening his eyes, "I can't believe that she broke up with me! We spent so many months together and to waste it all with a phone break up call. I should have listened to my head instead, that bat was just going to break my heart."

The silence was broken by General Sam's voice coming out of Knuckles's glove, "Knuckles, any status update."

The red echidna brought his gloved hand near his lips, "No sir. I can't seem to find that damn hedgehog anywhere. I did see him a few days ago, and I almost captured him, but my task had failed."

The General sighed to himself, "Very well Knuckles. I will keep waiting for any update from you concerning our enemy. But just try to capture him soon. I have been trying to contact Agent Rouge the Bat, but it seems as if her communicator is out of reach."

Just hearing her name made him angrier, "Well, I have no clue where she might be." Knuckles stated in an irritating tone.

"Well, please search for Rouge, and when you do tell her to contact me. Farewell Knuckles."

The red echidna did not want to see Rouge's face at all, and General Sam giving him the duty to search for Rouge made his plans even worse.

The white bat was sitting down on a chair near her balcony, holding a crumbled napkin, with a written telephone number. She just stared at it, wanting to take the right decision. She had just broken up with Knuckles, and thought that this Frank guy was the perfect man for her. He had the looks, the money, the personality, everything. She isn't in love with Frank, but maybe had a little crush on the guy.

She stood up and walked quickly towards her phone and began to dial the unfamiliar phone number. It began to ring as her heart began to race fast, and sweating a bit, "Oh my God. Hopefully nothing goes wrong." She didn't know why she was so nervous.

The constant ring had stopped, as it was replaced by a seductive and manly voice, "Hello?"

Rouge was quiet for a couple seconds, not knowing how to start talking, "Uh, yes, hi Frank. It's- "

Frank let out a chuckle, "Anyone can recognize that gorgeous voice of yours, Rouge. I'm glad you called."

She had a light blush appear on her tan cheeks and returned a little giggle, "Thank you. So Frank, I was wondering if we could go out sometime. I actually really like you and uh… well, Knuckles and I… we-we aren't together anymore. I don't want you to think that I'm a bad influence as a woman-"

"Rouge, you're the perfect woman. For some reason, I knew that it was a good idea to hand you my phone number. And yes, I would be more than happy to take you out to dinner. Does tomorrow work?"

"Um… yes. Tomorrow works."

"Okay, I'll come pick you up at around six at Club Rouge."

"Alright, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night beautiful." Rouge smiled at his compliments. No man had ever spoken to her in that way, not even Knuckles. She was actually looking forward to the dinner date with Frank. Rouge had finally hanged up, and decided to check on Shadow. She slowly opened her door, to take a small peak at her dark friend. He was watching the news, with his usual sitting pose; arms crossed, as well as his ankles. He quickly spotted Rouge's face exposed, "Rouge. Can I speak with you for a bit?"

Rouge widely opened her door, and sat next to Shadow, he took all of his attention towards Rouge, as he deeply stared into her aqua blue ones, "I normally don't do this with anyone, and as much as I don't like it, I rarely do this when I know I did something wrong."

Rouge gave him a peculiar look. She was a bit confused, trying to figure out what he was talking about, "Okay?"

Shadow took a deep breath, not knowing how to start, "Rouge I apologize for the rudeness that I had demonstrated earlier. I was acting like a fool and I do not like it when we do not talk and ignore each other. This is not us, Rouge. I am sorry; I accept that this was my fault." Shadow closed his eyes, "But you don't have to accept my apology. You have no obligations to do so."

Rouge was completely touched for his sincere apology. She placed her soft hands on Shadow's jaw lines, pulling his face towards hers and placed her soft lips against Shadow's tan cheek. Shadow was caught by surprise, as his red eyes widened of astonishment, "Thank you Shadow. That was surprisingly very sweet of you to apologize. I'm glad that we could work things out." She got up from the cushioned couch, and walked towards her bedroom door, "Let's call this a night, Shadow. I'm beat! Goodnight!" She had completely closed the door, leaving Shadow in the same position.

He slowly brought his hand up, touching his cheek, where Rouge had tattooed her smooth kiss, he sighed, not knowing what to think; his mind was in blank. He also decided to go to sleep, knowing that it was getting extremely late. He did his usual night routine; taking a shower, and washing his teeth. Once he was all clean, he wrapped his warm blanket around his body and had quickly gone off to sleep.

Heavy breathing was being heard, as passionate kisses were roaming around their bodies. Rouge placed her lips onto Shadow's thin ones, allowing his tongue to tangle around hers. He brought his hand up to her waist, and had slowly gone up her slender back. She began to moan as Shadow began to unzip her jumpsuit, slowly peeling it off from her body. He felt like he needed to feel his skin interacting with her beautiful skin. Her bare back was revealed, as he placed his hand on her back, running down her bottom.

"Oh Shadow. That feels wonderful!" She ran her slender hands up his chest, feeling his toned and muscular pecs. She began to kiss his chest, making Shadow breathless, and taking short breaths, "Rouge, don't stop." She obeyed and kept on kissing, allowing her tongue to roam around his furred body.

Shadow suddenly brought her face towards his, and kissed her passionately, as he began to nibble her lower lip, having Rouge placing her hands on Shadow's neck, returning the nibble that he had given her.

Shadow closed his eyes, as he whispered her name, "Rouge." He had all of a sudden brought his head forward; with his eyes wide opened, realizing that it was all a dream…one hot passionate dream. He sat up, sweating and breathing heavily. He placed one of his hands on his forehead, wondering how he ended up having a dream about Rouge. "What the hell is going on with me? This isn't me, at all." He didn't want to admit it, but he thought that the dream was perhaps one of the best dreams that he could ever imagine having. He had no idea what it felt like to be passionate and loving….it felt nice.

"I cannot possibly have romantic feelings for that white bat. That's impossible. Yes, I care for her, but only as a true friend, nothing more," He got up and walked towards the bathroom, and washed his face. He brought his head up, observing himself in the mirror. He kept on repeating to himself the same horrible phrases:

You're worthless as a creature; who was created to only commit chaos not love.

You may have been made by humanity, but they only produced you as an experiment.

You're a machine, not a hedgehog.

Do not let anyone get in your way.

Demonstrating your true feeling s may become your worst enemy.

The black and red hedgehog let out a small growl of frustration. We walked out the bedroom door, making his way towards the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator, searching for a bottle of water. A sudden door was heard, and Rouge was spotted, rubbing her eye, "Shadow, what are you doing up so late?"

Believe it or not, but Shadow felt nervous for a moment, just thinking about the strange dream that he had about Rouge, "Uh…well, I wasn't capable of sleeping well." But he was an expert in hiding anything.

She walked towards him, getting closer, as Shadow slowly back away, not wanting a close distance from his bat friend, "Is something going on?" Asked Shadow.

Rouge let out a small sigh, "Remember that Frank guy?"

Shadow was not liking the beginning of this conversation, as he simply nodded.

The white bat continued, "Well, I called him earlier today, and we are going out on a dinner date."

"Is that not a good thing?"

"Of course, it is a good thing, but I have to tell you something else."

Shadow felt like he was, at any minute, about to explode, not wanting to imagine that Frank man all over his friend, "What is it?"

"Did I ever tell you that Knuckles and I were a couple at some point?"

Shadow felt as if someone had punched him right in the stomach with Rouge's confession, "Rouge, you know that I will support you with any decision you may take, however, I do believe that the decision of pursuing a relationship with that echidna, I would never approve."

Rouge's ears dropped, "Yeah, I know. But I managed to break up with him last night. I had realized many months ago that he was not the one for me."

Shadow did not feel comfortable speaking to Rouge about her love life, and her past relationships, so he wanted to end this quickly; this was never his kind of conversation.

He began to walk towards his bedroom, leaving Rouge alone in the kitchen. The dark hedgehog had stopped, tilted his head towards Rouge, wanting to confess to her the peculiar dream, thinking if he was taking the right decision, "Rouge?"

She returned his gaze, "Yes?"

He had a rhythmic silence, deciding whether to tell her or not, "Good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Mmhm." The snow white bat responded, drinking her iced tea.

Rouge was taking a bath in her enormous tub. She raised one of her long, slim, smooth legs, rubbing the body wash on it. She was actually quite excited for the dinner date with Frank, and she never believed that she would ever have the guts to call this perfect man. She had quickly washed herself up, realizing how late it was. Rouge grabbed the nearest purple towel, as she wrapped it around her tan fit body. She began to apply all of these facial creams, attempting to look as attractive as possible for Frank. She had not been this motivated for months. She walked to her closet, picking out a mini grey skirt, accompanied with long sleeved, buttoned blouse, revealing her cleavage, and with knee high black boots, exposing her smooth thighs. After, she began to place her make-up, trying to make it as perfect as possible. Last but not least, her seductive perfume.

A doorbell ring was heard, and Shadow stood up from the couch, and opened the front door, replacing the door image for a well-dressed attractive grey bat, with roses tugged with one of his arms, "Hello Shadow. Is your beautiful friend ready?"

"Oh what a surprise," the black hedgehog thought to himself sarcastically, "I have no clue," He said with no emotion. Shadow walked back to the couch, and kept eyeing the strange bat. For some odd reason, he felt like this guy was trouble; Shadow could spot them with his eyes closed.

Suddenly, Rouge opened her bedroom door, revealing herself to her date. Both Shadow and Frank were amazed by her beauty. Frank walked up to her, grabbing her gloved hand, and kissing it softly, "You look beautiful like always my dear."

Shadow crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes.

Frank placed his hand on Rouge's back, and escorted her to the front door, "Shadow, I'll be back at around midnight. But you'll probably be sleeping at by the time I'll come home."

He simply nodded, watching her giggle at the idiot sucking up to Rouge. Shadow had basically all night to himself, and decided to go out, and take a walk.

Frank and Rouge had arrived to a restaurant called, "Bella Italia." Rouge was fascinated with this man; he treated her as a queen. They began talking and eating, just having an incredible time, until Frank brought up Shadow to their conversation.

"So this Shadow hedgehog, he is your friend?"

Rouge nodded, while taking a sip of her green tea, "Yes, in fact, he is my best friend. I've always admired him for his heroic self; however, he does demonstrate it differently."

"So… you two are not in any romantic stage?"

"Heavens no!" Rouge laughed at the idea, "Shadow is and will always be a friend to me, nothing more."

"Really? Because when I come over, he gives me these death looks, and he also looks angry."

Rouge giggled a bit. A lot of people believed that Rouge was weird, and how incredible it was to have the patience to manage a grumpy hedgehog like Shadow, "Oh, he always has that look on his face. Don't worry about it. Trust me; he is a really nice guy once you get to know him."


	8. Separated

Rouge and Frank had been constantly interacting with each other, not leaving a minute alone. Rouge believed that this was the perfect man, her kind of man; the man that she had been searching for. There was loyalty, trust, happiness, and love in their new relationship.

Rouge was in her bedroom, talking to Frank, with many short seductive giggles that could be heard from the other side of the wall, the wall where Shadow was in the living room. He never wanted to accept that Rouge was actually happy with Frank, but he did not want that for her. He felt as if the Frank bat was a fake, just like his thoughts about Sonic. Every single time he saw Frank kissing Rouge, he felt a knot in his throat, and strong irritating emotions at the same time. He could not handle being in the same room with those two, and especially listening to their pathetic love phrases. Usually when Frank would come visit, Shadow would rudely leave them alone, not even saying "goody bye" and headed to his room. He even felt utterly uncomfortable, staying at Rouge's condo; he almost felt like the disturbed person of the property.

Rouge and Frank were wrapped around each other's arms, warming themselves with their own heat. "You know what? I might even invite you over to my place. Maybe even sleep there a night or so." Frank placed one of his manly hands on Rouge's long bare legs, trailing his fingers up to her thighs.

Rouge placed her soft lips, nibbling on his neck, "Mmm. That would be delightful!" She then began to run her slender fingers up his chest, rubbing her hand upon his pecs. "And maybe even have a little fun." She let out a little laugh. Their bodies began to heat up, and feeling aroused.

"I would definitely look forward for that night." Frank responded passionately, while placing his lips on Rouge's charming ones.

The white bat had felt sparks when she would kiss Frank, she felt like she was flying with the shooting stars. She felt electrical vibes whenever he would touch her. The couple has only been going out for five months, but to them, it felt like five years.

Rouge broke their kiss and looked deeply into Frank's hazel eyes, "Make me yours Frank," she was breathing heavily.

As was Frank, "Are you positive Rouge? I mean, if you feel comfortable with this decision." Rouge had responded by kissing his neck; leaving trails of kisses up his jawline.

Rouge began to unbutton his shirt, slowly revealing his muscular body. Frank placed his hands on Rouge's back, gradually unzipping her bodysuit, revealing her beautiful torso, "You look beautiful, my love."

The ivory bat grasped Frank's belt from his pants, unbuckling it, leaving his pants loose. She had then eagerly unbuttoned his pants, as she pulled them down. She placed her hands behind her lover's neck, pulling him towards her, as they both fell onto Rouge's cushioned bed, making love to each other until the rising dawn. Shadow walked passed Rouge's bedroom door, making his way towards his bedroom, but he stopped his rhythmic steps, and listened closely to Rouge's soft, passionate moans, while cooing Frank's name. They sounded just like the moans that he had in his dream about Rouge. He closed his eyes, with disbelief with what he was hearing; not believing that Rouge would be actually turning herself to that bastard. He quickly skated to his bedroom, closing his door, letting the dark surround his body.

He actually felt pain… different pain that could not be compared to the pain that he had experienced with Maria's death. This pain was hurting his chest; Shadow placed his hand upon his furry chest, trying to make the tightening fade away. He tightened his eyes; however he had disturbing images of Rouge and Frank having sex. He depressingly walked towards his bedroom, effortlessly, climbing onto the bed, covering himself with his blanket. He had not felt this depression in a long time. He thought that he had recovered that emotion. The black hedgehog had eventually gone off to sleep, whispering Rouge's name, shaking his head, side to side.

A faint evil laugh was heard from afar, as Mephiles watched Shadow's agony, "Yes, suffer!

I will soon have you under my control! I have finally made the Ultimate Life Form weak!"

The next morning, the sun light had spotted Rouge's face, forcing her to wake up in the arms of Frank. She formed a small smile, thinking about the wonderful night that she had last night. She reached her lips, attempting to wake Frank up with kisses. He opened one of his eyelids, eyeing Rouge, "Good morning gorgeous."

Rouge giggled, "Good morning handsome. Did you sleep well?"

He gave her a simple nod. He spotted the time on Rouge's clock, and jumped out of bed, quickly pulling his pants up to his hips, buckling his belt back on, "Rouge, I have to go. I've got a huge meeting with the CEO of a jewelry company."

Rouge's ears perked, hearing the word "jewelry," and attempting to pay more attention to what his further statements would be, "Oh really?"

He nodded, buttoning his shirt up his chest, "Yes. I have heard out there that you have a fascination for jewels. Huh?"

"Of course! I'm a treasure hunter, remember?" She lowered her eyelids, winking at her love partner.

He let out a small chuckle, "I promise you all the jewels in the world, love." He walked quickly towards the white bat, giving her a kiss for the last time, "Alright honey. I gotta go! I call you! Bye!" He shut the door, leaving Rouge lonely and silence.

She laid down on her bed, closing her eyes, thinking about Frank's magical hands sliding down her skin, just like last night, "Mmm… I haven't felt like this in years!"

Shadow grabbed his few belongings, ready to leave Rouge's condo. He did not feel comfortable with Rouge's companion and her; it hurt him too much. Rouge opened her door, wondering what Shadow was doing, hearing noises in his room. Once Shadow was heading out the door, Rouge spotted him, with an astonished face, walking towards him, "Shadow, what you are doing?" She knew what he was doing, with the evidence that was carried in his arms, with his personal belongings.

The black hedgehog turned his head, looking out the door, "I'm leaving, Rouge. Thankfully, I have sufficient money to maintain my own personal stability. I thank you for your hospitality; however, it is time for me to leave you and Frank alone."

Rouge flew closer to Shadow, grabbing his arm, attempting to pull him towards her, "Shadow you can't do this to me, to us!"

Her dark friend yanked his arms away from Rouge's grip, not wanting her to have any physical contact with him. "I told you that I would only stay at your accommodations for limited time, until I would search for my own living, and I did."

Rouge could not breathe, feeling a bit frantic, not wanting Shadow to leave her side, "Shadow, please think this over. I know that I haven't spoken to you as much lately, but please, you have to stay."

"I said no Rouge." Shadow stated coldly, giving her a glare. That glare hurt Rouge more than anything.

The huntress began to get upset and angry, letting out a small tear, "Fine! Leave! Leave my home now! Get the hell out of here!" She pushed him out to the door, closing it shut, as she sat down on the floor, miserably, "I don't need him at all! I can live without that damn conceited hedgehog."

Shadow was still standing outside of her front door, not believing how she said goodbye to him. He skated to a hotel, near Club Rouge, where he stayed temporarily, called "Ruins Palace Hotel Resort." He checked in, and walked towards the elevator, still carrying his belongings. Once he arrived to the front of the door of his room, he slid the card in the slot, as the door automatically opened. It was a decent living area, with an indoor Jacuzzi, and an outdoor balcony, spotting all of Night Babylon, "I know I am taking the right decision. It is best for Rouge and for me if I had moved out of her condo."

"Yes Knuckles you may proceed," stated General Sam, as he was sitting down on his leathered chair, tapping his pen on his wooden desk, making a rhythmic sound to it.

Knuckles took a deep breath before he would speak to General Sam, "Sir, the last time that we had spoken, I forgot to tell you something important about Rouge."

General Sam, stopped his pen from making any noise, "What about Agent Rouge?"

"I was speaking to her on the phone, and she had confessed to me that she had Shadow under her control. Shadow was in her property." Knuckles was wondering if he was doing the right thing, by telling G.U.N. about Rouge's secret; he didn't want her to get hurt.

General Sam was in complete silence, disappointed at his female agent, "Thank you Knuckles for the information. My troops will take care of this situation." He ended the phone call, immediately reacting to the issue.

"General Sam, you have to please tell me that nothing will happen to Rouge." There was no respond to Knuckles's request, "Hello? General Sam, can you read me?" At that point, Knuckles knew that General Sam was not in contact anymore, "Shit!" The red echidna flew to Night Babylon, heading to Club Rouge. Knuckles never wanted revenge from anyone, not even from Rouge. All he wanted to do is protect his people. Despite the awful phone break up that he had with the white bat, he still cared for her, and did not want any harm done to her, not even from G.U.N. However, Knuckles did still believe that Shadow is a large threat to the planet; he still wanted Shadow captured.

Rouge lasted all morning thinking about Shadow's disappearance from her home. She did not want to talk to anyone, not even Frank. She felt as if half of her just left with Shadow. She didn't want to admit it, but she knew that she couldn't live without that arrogant hedgehog. She got used to his daily intake of news watching T.V. She loved how she could wake up every morning and make breakfast for Shadow and herself.

Suddenly, an aggressive knock on the door was heard, which made Rouge's sensitive ears twitch. She quickly got up, wondering who that was. She swayed the door opened, "You know it is very rude to knock in that aggressiveness. Hmph!" She stopped ranting until she saw multiple G.U.N. soldiers and General Sam standing angrily. Two of the soldiers grabbed each side of Rouge's arm, holding her tightly until further instructions from General Sam.

Rouge's boss walked closer to her, as he didn't lose any eye contact from his lying agent, "Well my dear Rouge. Looks like you wanted to play games with G.U.N. I see." He grabbed Rouge face hostilely with one of his hands, bringing it closer to his face, as Rouge could feel his long fingers pressing hard against her cheeks, "I told you to bring me the Ultimate Life From to me once you found him, and you disobeyed my orders. Where is he?"

The white bat just stared at his middle aged face, "I am not telling you anything." She responded angrily, "Your purposes to capture Shadow are meaningless. He would never hurt our planet."

The general let out a small sarcastic chuckle, "See now, that is where you are wrong my sweet Rouge. Shadow is a powerful weapon that has only been created to produce massive chaos in the planet. It is time to seal that weapon. I am going to ask you one more time, where is Shadow?"

"I don't know." They both stayed silent. One of the troops had finished searching Rouge's condo, "Sir, there was no sign of the Ultimate Life Form." The general nodded his head for approval, "Very well soldier. I guess it is time to leave. Take the bat; she's coming with us."

Rouge's eyes widened, "Let go of me!" She attempted to kick the G.U.N. soldiers, trying to escaped but her task failed.

Rouge, General Sam, and the G.U.N. soldiers had shortly arrived to the G.U.N. Headquarters. Once they arrived to the control panel, they sat Rouge down on a chair, tying her hands behind her back, and her ankles as well. General Sam walked up to Rouge and stared at her, "Agent Rouge, we do not want to do this to you, but your answers to my questions have led me to do this."

Rouge's eyes were full of rage, "I will not tell you anything about Shadow! He is innocent."

"Innocent you say? You know nothing about that thing you care about. He is a heartless machine, do you not understand? He will only create destruction to our lives, to your life."

Rouge could not handle so many negative comments that were being said about her friend,

"Shut the hell up! YOU are the one who knows nothing about Shadow! You don't know what he

had been through." Rouge's eyes softened of the thought of Shadow, and the moments that she remembered having with her dark friend, "He's so kind and gentle in his own way. Yes, he may not show emotion, but I know that he has a good heart." Rouge smiled at the fact that Shadow was one of the most interesting people that she had ever met.

General Sam had laughed at Rouge's compliments about Shadow, "The Ultimate Life Form would never have any feelings, he is just like a beast!"

They both stayed silent, and General Sam kneeled in front of Rouge, about to ask her something personal, "Tell me Rouge, do you have intimate feelings for the Ultimate Life Form. From what you have been saying to me, it sounds like you really do." He gave her a smirk.

Rouge eyes were closed, as they were shot wide opened when she heard General Sam's question, leading to a light blush on her cheeks, "That is none of your business. I do not think that this concerns you at all."

General Sam, for some reason believed that his former agent was lying to him, not believing her answer.

Knuckles landed on Rouge's condo, and saw that is was completely empty, "Damn it! They took her!" He searched her room, Shadow's old room, the kitchen, everywhere, and there was no sign of his ex – girlfriend.


	9. Cruel

The dark streets were lonely, and there were less people walking through Night Babylon.

The black and red hedgehog was taking perfectly patterned footsteps, thinking about a certain white bat.

Fine! Leave! Leave my home now! Get the hell out of here!

He tightened his eyes, feeling the pain of Rouge's negative good bye. For some reason, Rouge's rude farewell kept repeating in his head. Shadow was still aware of G.U.N.'s ambition of sealing him, which were also one of the reason why he felt the need to move out of Rouge's condo. He cared too much for his dear friend to risk her job, her life, and her reputation. It hurt him more than anything, leaving the only place where he actually felt comfortable staying. For once in many years, he felt at home with his ally, he felt at ease. The dark hero knew that leaving his best friend was going to be one of his biggest regrets of his life.

He kept on walking; not knowing where the sidewalk was leading him to. All of a sudden, he heard a disturbing familiar voice, creeping around his surroundings. Shadow had stopped walking turning his head everywhere, searching for the owner of the voice, "That voice;it sounds conversant to me," Shadow whispered to himself.

An unexpected and rapid rush of dark purple wind began to flow around Shadow's body, making its way to the front of Shadow's face. It began to form itself, for the figure to easily be identified as Mephiles. Shadow brought his fists in front of him, ready to attack his enemy, "Mephiles! I declined your proposal, do you not remember?"

Mephiles let out his usual sinful laugh before he began to speak, "It's been quite a while since we have spoken Shadow?"

Shadow's eyebrows were brought together, creating a hateful look towards Mephiles, "What do you want Mephiles?"

"I came back to make you part of my army. I told you Shadow; somehow, you are going to join my quest to rule this world."

"Never!" The dark hedgehog skated towards Mephiles and he jumped, as swayed his leg, about to kick him. Shadow's look alike, brought his arms up and threw this powerful energies towards Shadow's body, "Ugh!" Purple wind began to cover his body, manipulating Shadow's every move and motion; he couldn't move. Shadow had never felt this kind of weakness ever since his awakening.

"Shadow, you will now be under my control. You will become a heartless machine, just like humans say. You will be evil and you will be cold blooded to the people who have come to know and perhaps even care about. You will become the Ultimate Life Form who was created to commit chaos to this world."

Shadow was on his knees, with his hands on the ground, attempting to fight back, but failed, "NO! I cannot let you do this!"

"What is this unfamiliar power that Mephies has? He seems to be more powerful than the last time I have battled him. I cannot allow him to dominate me." Shadow thought.

Mephiles began laughing, knowing that had succeeded his task, "Yes you will!"

Shadow had dropped to the ground effortlessly, as Mephiles floated towards the unconscious hedgehog, "Awaken Shadow." Shadow opened his eyes with no emotion, and stood on his own two feet, and stared at Mephiles, "Obey my orders. Destroy the people of this world, and help me create our own domination! Do not let anyone interfere with your task, and if they do, kill them. Oh and before I do forget, take this chaos emerald, to obtain and unleash your greatest power."

Shadow took the red chaos emerald and gave Mephiles a simple nod, "Mission understood." Shadow skated towards the center of the city, ready to complete Mephiles's orders, leaving Mephiles alone.

Rouge was in a seal, where a couple of G.U.N. soldiers guarding her door. Fortunately, she was untied from her ankles and her wrists. She was sitting down next to a petite dirty window, where part of the city was visible. She turned her head to the side, as she let out a sigh from her lips, "Shadow, please be careful out there. I'm sorry for all of this; you do not deserve none of this chaos in your life." She could not stop thinking about Shadow's safety. She knew that he was powerful enough to destroy who ever came across his way; however, she still felt as great concern for Shadow's well-being.

Rouge walked towards one of the soldiers, but could not get any closer, due to the jail bars that was in between the soldier and her, "Please, you have to believe me, Shadow would never do such a thing. I promise you, he is innocent. He is only here to help us." Rouge did not know how to convince G.U.N. to trust her dark friend.

The soldier answered without any eye contact, "I'm sorry Agent Rouge the Bat, but we cannot do anything about that. Even if the Ultimate Life Form were to be innocent, he would still need to be sealed. Authority's rules."

Rouge's ears dropped, as she closed her eyes with hopelessness, "Shadow," she whispered. She wished that she didn't have to push him out of her door earlier. She wanted to pull him back in, and hold him, letting him know how much she cares for him. She regretted every minute of argument that she had given to Shadow. She felt her eyes burn because of the upcoming tears, as her blue eyes got watery, but held them back, not wanting to demonstrate any weakness in front of the government soldiers.

The white bat had suddenly thought about Knuckles, as her eyes demonstrated her rage towards him, "That damn echidna couldn't help but rat me out and Shadow. I can't believe he had the balls to actually call General Sam and tell him everything. Then again, it was also my fault for trusting him." She never did have hatred toward her ex-boyfriend, but after she discovered that he exposed her secret, she knew that she would never trust him again. All that mattered right now was to get the hell out of the G.U.N. data base, and find Shadow; however, Rouge knew that it was going to be a difficult task.

Shadow skated towards the big city, and reached for the chaos emerald that was provided; he brought his arm up, holding the chaos emerald tightly, as he screamed, "Chaos Blast!" An enormous red, powdery, and transparent cloud was surrounding Shadow's body. He had his arms in front of his face, forming an "x" as he had one forearm on top of the other. He then swayed his arms out, letting out a great amount of energy, destroying his surroundings, not making it important if there were humans around.

Everything seemed dead. Dead people. Dead buildings. Part of the city was destroyed. He was floating in the air, feeling the extraordinary power swaying within his body. He parted his lips, letting out an evil laugh, "Pathetic humans. You are no match to my ultimate power." He dropped to the flat surface, standing on his own two feet. Shadow had begun to skate towards the other side of the city, ready to completely destroy Night Babylon. Once he had arrived, there were multiple G.U.N. soldiers, waiting for the ultimate life form. People were running around desperately, and screaming with much of fright. Shadow's presence was now known for being the deadliest weapon of the world.

Multiples soldiers ran towards the black and red hedgehog, shooting their gray guns towards his body, "How frustrating." Shadow skated towards them, and jumped, bringing his arms up once again, "Chaos Spear!" Many yellow lightning bolts aimed towards the innocent men, leaving them injured. Shadow walked up to one of the G.U.N. soldiers and placed one of his air shoes on top of the man's throat, "You wanted me sealed, well let's just say that today was not your lucky day." He pressed his shoe on the man's throat, attempting to end his life. "I've risked my life for you filthy humans, and you pay me back like this!" The G.U.N. soldiers tried to speak up, "No please! I didn't mean to hurt you! I was just-"

Shadow stomped on his throat as the poor male's eyes had completely closed, not making another constant heartbeat. He pressed his white shoe on the soldier, as if he was killing a meaningless bug on the street. The dark hedgehog turned his head towards the other injured G.U.N. soldiers, giving them a devious smile, "Care to join your comrade's death?" Shadow grabbed one soldier for each of his hands, and had suddenly dropped them. Shadow began to walk strangely, trying to maintain his balance. He placed one of his gloved hands on his forehead, "I suddenly feel weak. What's going on?" His eyes began to feel heavy, about to close them shut, he had then fallen flat on his face, lying on the ground, unconscious.

A familiar red echidna walked towards the black hedgehog, with a needle on his right hand, "Hmm. That was easier than I thought." Knuckles grabbed Shadow's arms, attempting to carry him, "Damn! This guy is one heavy bastard." He had eventually figured out a way to turn him into G.U.N. Once they had both arrived to the G.U.N. data base, General Sam was waiting for the unconscious hedgehog and Knuckles. The red echidna handed Shadow's body to the soldiers, preparing the seal him where Rouge was at.

"Good work Knuckles. I am very impressed with your high abilities and skills. I might even consider you as an official member of our team," General complimented the red echidna.

Knuckles crossed his arms, "I only agreed to this certain mission because I didn't want any destruction. As for Shadow, he's gone insane. I knew it from the minute that I had spotted this guy, he was a fake." Knuckles didn't rat out Rouge because of their break up; he did it because of Shadow. He never seemed to trust that dark hedgehog, and couldn't help but despise with false personality, well, he believed he was false. He cared about the planet's safety, and is willing to assist with anything to protect it; however, it if meant to seal one of the most powerful creatures in the world, in order to protect his home planet, he would do it.

Two G.U.N. soldiers were holding the unconscious Shadow, "Toss him in there with Agent Rouge." General Sam pointed his finger towards the sealed room, "Very well, Sir."

They both walked towards Rouge's seal, but before they would open the door, one of them typed in their secret code. Once it was submitted, the door slid to the side, exposing a beautiful, sad, white bat, with her head to the side, staring at the small window. Once Rouge heard the doors open, she saw Shadow lifeless. Her eyes widened of disbelief, as she gasped and walked quickly towards him, "What have you done to him?" None of the soldiers answered her question, leaving her completely alone with her gloomy ally.

She wrapped her arms tightly around Shadow's fit body and whispered into his ear, "I'm so sorry Shadow. I didn't mean to say all of those harsh words that I said to you earlier. I was just upset because I wasn't going to have you with me anymore. Please wake up, please." She began to let out a few hot tears, as they began to stain her tan cheek, leading towards her glossy lips, tasting the salty flavor of water. She could feel Shadow's heartbeat against hers, warming her body with his, hoping that he would wake up as soon as possible.

A few hours had passed, and Rouge assumed that she going to spend the night in the G.U.N. data base. She fell asleep, having her head upon Shadow's white furred chest. She suddenly heard Shadow's groans, sitting up and giving him a bit of space. She was rather happy to see Shadow react. The black and red hedgehog slowly opened his eyes, spotting a certain white bat, glaring at her, "You. What am I doing in here with you?"

Rouge scooted closer to him, giving him a sudden hug, "I'm so glad that you've awakened Shadow. I was worried about you." She knew that her friend barely showed any affection towards anyone, especially with hugs, but she needed to have that physical contact with her ally.

Shadow aggressively pushed her body away from his, and gave her a death glare. Rouge gasped and could not believe what he had done. He didn't feel like the Shadow that she was friends with. The black hedgehog walked towards the door, trying to unlock it, as Rouge placed her warm hand on Shadow's shoulder, "Shadow?" He rudely pushed her hand away from his shoulder, not wanting to say anything to Rouge.

"Something is not right with Shadow," Rouge thought.

Shadow let out a growl as he turned his position towards Rouge, grabbing her shoulders aggressively, "Listen bat, touch me one more time, and you will not like the next scenes with me." He pushed her to the nearest wall, and his hands began to squeeze harder, leaving a red mark on Rouge's shoulders, "I don't want anything to do with you!" Both Rouge and Shadow were so close to each other, that their eyes were completely focused on each other. Rouge stared deeply into his eyes, but he didn't feel like the Shadow that she grew to like. His eyes were full of fire, full of rage. He felt heartless, and dry.

"What have they done to you?" Rouge asked with grief, not believing what he was saying to her. She felt like she had lost her Shadow.


	10. Truth Be Told

Shadow let go of Rouge's swollen shoulders, and began wondering in the small room, looking for his chaos emerald, "Crap! I must have dropped it when I fell unconscious." He cursed at himself. Rouge couldn't stop staring at him, not believing the sudden change of character. She almost believed that she was scared of Shadow. The black hedgehog quickly turned his head towards Rouge's direction, and began to take aggressive footsteps, leaving little of space in between Rouge and him.

"What are you staring at Rouge?" His eyes were full of hatred towards her. Rouge moved her head to the side as she closed her eyes, not wanting to see her dark friend, "Nothing. I was just-," Rouge could feel his hot breathe staining on her face, making her a bit nervous. Shadow growled, as he moved away, giving the white bat some space to breathe, "Forget it."

The white bat had gotten up, and decided to make the brave decision to talk to Shadow. She took as few steps forward, trying to not get close to him, "Shadow? C-Could I speak to you?" Shadow turned around with his usual crossed arms and stared at Rouge with an irritating look, "Proceed?" His female friend took a deep breathe, "Why this sudden change? Was it because of what I had said to you the day you moved out?"

"Look, I moved out because you and that other gray idiot were getting on my nerves. But that doesn't matter and it never did. What matters right now is to obey my orders and destroy this world."

Rouge's eyes widened, "What are you talking about? Who gave you these orders? Shadow this doesn't sound like you? Who did this to you?"

Shadow looked into Rouge's eyes, and gave her a smirk, "This world had never appreciated my sacrifice, and they all need to pay. Mephiles was right; all of you creatures are pathetic and useless."

"Mephiles? So he's behind all of this." Rouge reached for Shadow's hand; however, he tried to pull away, "Did you not understand? I clearly stated to you to not touch me!" Rouge was not afraid of his tone of voice, she was not going to let go of his hand. It felt so cold and rough, but she was going to bring back her Shadow. That Shadow that she cared so much about. That Shadow who would always rescue her whenever she was in a conflict. She knew that she was able to handle the rough situations, but she liked having a strong man beside her, protecting her. She wanted that Shadow back.

She pulled Shadow closer to her, as she placed her hand on Shadow's strong well developed chest. For some reason, she felt her face getting hot, and found him attractive at that moment. She began to whisper to him, "Do you not remember our great times together Shadow? The great adventures where we grew to maybe even care more for each other. You don't know how much you have impacted my life, and I was just afraid of losing you when you walked out that door. Half of me left with you."

Shadow was just staring at her, but his heart was racing as fast as it was able to. He was beginning to have small short breaths. Suddenly, Mephiles's voice wondered into Shadow's thoughts, "Do not let her dominate you. Remember how much you have suffered when she was having those intimate scenes with the gray bat. She has betrayed you." Shadow's emotions were very mixed, but didn't know who to listen to.

Rouge got closer to her dark friend's face, placing her other hand on top of Shadow's hot cheek, whispering one more thing, "Come back to me." Rouge lowered her eyelids, almost to a point where they were closed, and parted her beautiful lips. She softly brushed her lips onto Shadow's warm ones, wrapping her soft hands onto Shadow's neck, as she began to wonder her hands onto Shadow's long black and red quills, trailing her hands down to his furred chest. Shadow did not know what to do at first, but had naturally secured his strong arms around Rouge's curvy waist, returning her passionate kiss, as one hand traveled towards Rouge's upper back. Their lips opened up more, allowing their wet tongues to tangle, tasting their sweet flavor.

Shadow growled, and coldly ended the adoring kiss, turning his back to Rouge, "No. This cannot be happening. Forget that this ever occurred." He turned his head towards his bat friend, and stared at her coldly, "You mean nothing to me." The black hedgehog walked up to the small window, and stared out to the destroyed city, "Look how pathetic they run and scream." Rouge tried to not listen to him; she was more focused with the previous action that she had committed.

"Why did I…kiss him? I feel no intimate feelings for him, do I?" Rouge thought to herself, a bit confused and having assorted unanswered emotional questions. She suddenly fell into a deep sleep, and dreamt about a certain blonde girl. She seemed very sweet and with much innocence. Rouge was in the Space Colony ARK, standing near a large wide window, where all of planet Earth was able to be seen. The blonde girl with blue eyes took a couple steps near Rouge.

"You must the famous Rouge the Bat. I have heard so much about you."

Rouge raised her eyebrow with confusion, but had easily identified the girl, "And you must be Maria Robotnik." The blonde girl nodded her head for approval.

"Rouge, Shadow has spoken so much about you in his dreams with me. You seem to be a wonderful person and from what I can see, Shadow has not been lying at all."

"Thank you. He has also spoken much about you. Well, at first he did, but now, he seemed to forget about his tragedy. I'm not trying to say that he has forgotten about you but-"

The blonde haired Maria gave her a sweet smile, and placed her hand on Rouge's shoulder, "Don't worry, I know what you mean. In fact, I have been present in Shadow's dreams ever since he has awakened. That is what I wanted to talk to you about. I would like Shadow to stop remembering me. He needs someone to care for and it took him long enough to search for that certain someone."

"What do you mean Maria?" Rouge was not catching on to what Maria was proposing her. She could see how Shadow grew to love this little girl. She was compassionate, sweet, caring, loving, protective, patient, and wise; just like a sister. Shadow was created as a machine, but a machine who could also feel emotions. Everyone has treated him in an unfair way, but Maria saw something in that hedgehog, and had adopted him as a brother.

"I want Shadow to start caring for someone else and let go of my presence. He needs to find someone else, and I do believe that he has finally found that certain person." Maria grabbed Rouge's hand and looked at her, "You Rouge the Bat. You are the girl who Shadow has been searching for. He has told me how much you remind him of me; however, he seems to talk about you in such a different tone, in such a different way. I notice a different desire inside of him when he speaks of you."

Rouge let out a nervous laugh, "Oh honey that cannot be me. I'm a selfish treasure hunter and government agent who only cares about jewels and money. I love Shadow but in a brotherly way. Perhaps you are talking about someone else."

Maria just stared at her, "I do not believe that Rouge. You two share this bond that I could not even have with Shadow. I know that you care for him and his safety, and so does he for you, but I know that my instincts are correct."

Rouge looked away, staring out to the window, observing the natural beauty of Earth, "He cannot care for me in that intimate way Maria. Shadow and I are only meant to stay friends and partners in crime. What you are saying cannot be true."

"Rouge, you have to believe me. From what Shadow has spoken of you, he has said that he has never had a great companion like yourself ever since he had landed on Earth. When he speaks about you, I can see in his eyes the passion that he carries for you. It may be hard to believe, but my observations are true."

The white bat turned her head, eyeing Maria, "I don't know." Maria got on her knees and gave Rouge a friendly and light hug, "Before I go, I also wanted to thank you for standing by Shadow's side. I know that it is difficult to be his friend, but it is not impossible. I am glad that he was able to find someone that he can count on. Please, think about our conversation."

Maria's voice and body began to fade, "Remember, follow you heart's desire. Good bye Rouge the Bat."

She was gone.

Rouge gasped for air, and widely opened her eyes. She found herself in different surroundings: unfamiliar surroundings. She knew that she wasn't at G.U.N. anymore, but in a grassy area with multiple sorts of plants and trees. She was able to see all of Night Babylon from where she was at, "What a strange dream? Maria? I wonder if that really was her, and that odd conversation." Rouge began to think about Maria's beliefs. She had then wondered how she ended up in that strange harmonic place. She then spotted a chaos emerald near her, "Shadow? He escaped, and rescued me." She grabbed the chaos emerald and instantly smiled dreamingly.

The black hedgehog began battling with the evil look alike, Mephiles, "So, you decide to disobey my orders, now did you Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes were burning with rage, "You will not escape from me Mephiles. You are no match for my true power." He began to skate towards the odd looking purple hedgehog, about to attack him. Mephiles, swayed his arms towards Shadow, as dark purple smoke began to surround Shadow, "Ugh!"

Mephiles began to laugh, "Now what Shadow? No one is here to help you. You are lonely, not one cares for you."

Shadow began to think about what Rouge told him inside the G.U.N. seal.

You don't know how much you have impacted my life, and I was just afraid of losing you when you walked out that door.

The black hedgehog looked at his enemy, "No! You're wrong! I make my own purpose in life. No one, not even you, will dominate my destiny." Shadow suddenly heard a familiar female voice, "Shadow! Don't give up!"

There she was, beautiful as always. Rouge was breathing heavily, making her way towards the dangerous scene. She ran towards Shadow, but before she would even reach him, some strong arms were wrapped around her waist, "Well, well, well, if it isn't my love, Rouge." Rouge turned her head to the side and spotted her current boyfriend Frank, not letting her reach for Shadow. "Frank! W-what are you doing here? This is a hazardous area!" Frank let out an evil chuckle and stared at her.

Mephiles said out loud, "He had been working for me this whole entire time. It was all sorted as my plan to make this so called Ultimate Life Form weak, and it successfully worked."

Both Shadow and Rouge gasped, not believing the sudden news, as Rouge stared back at Frank, "No, this can't be. You were not working for Mephiles." Frank grabbed Rouge wrists aggressively, making her face him, "I never did love you alright. It was obvious that you had a thing for the stupid hedgehog. But thanks for that hot night. That was the only thing that was worth for the stupid fake relationship that we had."

Rouge's heart sank, feeling weak and upset. "So all of our shared emotions were fake? You didn't feel anything for me?"

Frank threw her body to the ground and got on top of her, "Of course not. You're a worthless woman who gives in too easily."

Shadow was glaring at Frank, pressing his teeth together. He did not like the way the gray bat was holding Rouge, as he let out a growl, "That bastard is going to pay."

Unexpectedly, a familiar blue hedgehog, and a yellow fox began to attack Mephiles. Sonic got close to Shadow and helped him up, "Hey there buddy you alright?" Shadow crossed his arms and eyed him, "I'm fine. I didn't really need your assistance, but I will gladly accept it."

Sonic's lips formed a cocky smile, as he brought his hand up, creating a thumbs up, "Alright Shadow. You take care of that gray bat, and once you're done with him, we'll take care of Mephiles. In the meantime, Tails and I will distract Mephiles."

Shadow nodded and skated his way towards Frank. Rouge brought her freed leg and kicked Frank in his hard abdomen, as he released her wrists, "Ugh! Bitch!" Rouge got on top of Frank. Her blue eyes were

glaring at her deceiving boyfriend, as she began to gather her slender fingers and making them into fists, and rose them up in the air, beginning to punch Frank. Groans, moans, and grunts were being heard from the gray bat, "Get the fuck off of me you bitch!" She had never tolerated when males called her a bitch; it just made her angrier, "Shut the hell up! I shared myself to you, I gave you my love, and it all turned out to be a lie! I want to suffer as much as I am suffering right now!" Rouge began to angrily cry, not knowing how many mixed emotions she was having at that same moment; it was all too much.

Frank had then pushed her off of him, and got on top of her. He raised his hand up, ready to slap her, but a strong black and red arm, with white gloved hands and golden rings, aggressively gripped onto Franks upper arm, "Don't you dare touch her."


	11. Exposed

Shadow's eyebrows were brought together, creating a hateful look towards Frank the Bat. He grabbed the gray bat's body effortlessly, and threw him to the nearest brick wall, as his body dangerously collapsed with the hard surface. The black hedgehog skated quickly towards Frank and before he would fall off to the ground, Shadow raised his hand up, and threw it in front of Rouge's traitor, "Chaos Spear!" Many lightning bolts went across the bat, creating various severe injuries.

Frank attempted to get up but was too injured to fight back. He slowly opened his eyes, spotting the familiar hedgehog, letting out an evil chuckle, "You know, I'm glad that I was able to keep Rouge to myself for some months. You should have seen her face every single time I made her moan when I had sex with her."

Shadow aggressively gripped onto Frank's fur, making a little bit hard for the bat to breathe; however, he still had his psychotic look on his face, "You don't know how much you are going to agonize after what you have done to her. She is my ally, my loyal partner, and I will not tolerate the low declarations that you are saying about her."

He pushed the evil bat to the brick wall, still holding his collar fur firmly, beginning to have a threatened whisper, "She deserves more respect." Shadow then knocked his head against the wall, making him unconscious, abandoning him in the lonely street. Sonic ran quickly towards Shadow's area and gave him his cocky grin, "That's was quick! Let's go show Mephiles what we got!" Shadow simply nodded, following his blue semi comrade. They both stood in front of each other, "Ready?"

Shadow crossed his arms, "As always." Suddenly, seven beautiful chaos emeralds encircled their small zone, having their fur tone change to a golden yellow shade, and their quills rise upward. They both flew together reaching up to Mephiles's height, approximately 100 feet, as they positioned themselves for battle. Mephiles turned around, spotting the two golden hedgehogs.

"So, you came for more now did you Shadow?" Shadow just glared at him, ignoring his previous statement.

"This ends now Mephiles. You attempted to control me once and I will not allow you to do it again." Mephiles began laughing as he swayed his arms towards the two hedgehogs, creating an enormous opponent energy. Purple wind began to form around their bodies, but fortunately, both Sonic and Shadow spread their arms out, protecting themselves with a yellow bubble, surrounding their area. They began attacking back and forth, until Mephiles began to lose his energy. His body hit the wet and cold floor, and rose his head up, along himself to eye the golden hedgehog with red streaks.

"Did you not see what humanity has done to you? They had attempted to personally attack you and seal you for all eternity. Guess who was all behind this? Your beloved ally."

The purple odd looking hedgehog pointed his finger towards the astonished white bat.

Shadow turned his head towards Rouge, with a shocked look in his face. He could not believe that Rouge, the only person whom he was able to trust, had completely had betrayed him, especially with the government. He felt his heart sink just hearing Mephiles saying the unbelievable truth about Rouge. He believed that she and he had grown an amazing bond, a bond that was unexplainable, but the lies he could not tolerate. Rouge's ears dropped of disappointment, and looked away, not wanting to see Shadow. She wanted to hide herself from him. Rouge felt embarrassed about the lies that she had given to her true friend, but she knew that the minute that she had quit her mission, she realized that her job was not as important as Shadow. Shadow, to her, was the ultimate treasure, the treasure that has the most value out of all treasures.

Shadow turned his head, with his arms crossed, "I pursue my own destiny, and I know that it is not to follow any orders from you or anyone else."

"Yeah! You know I got your back Shadow!" Sonic stated, defending his somewhat partner/rival. They both ended up attacking Mephiles, and destroying him.

They both floated towards the level of the entire city, as the two hedgehogs felt their feet touch the hard surface. People were cheering and congratulating Sonic and Shadow, but Shadow quickly isolated himself from the great amount of people and began skating to his rented hotel room.

Sonic turned around and spotted Shadow, running towards him, catching up to fast his pace, "Hey, where you going?"

Shadow didn't have any eye contact with the energetic blue hedgehog, "Don't worry about me, enjoy your festivities. I usually do not like to use this kind of vocabulary, but I want to thank you for your assistance. I wouldn't have been able to defeat Mephiles without your power."

Sonic gave him a friendly smile and he formed a thumbs up with his hand, "No problem buddy." All of a sudden a pink hedgehog wrapped her arms around Sonic from behind, saying marvelous things about him, "Sonic! I am so glad that you came back safe! You had me worried!" Sonic had then turned around and gave Amy a peculiar look, "Amy!"

"I'll leave you alone with your partner blue hedgehog, farewell." Shadow began to skate towards the hotel leaving Sonic with his crazed fangirl, "B-But she's not my girlfriend!" Amy then began to leave trails of kisses on Sonic's face. Amy forced his body down to the soft grass, as they both started laughing.

The black hedgehog skated as fast as he could, but that did not help him forget the betrayal of Rouge. It had hurt him more than anything. He truly believed that she was the only true friend that he was able to trust and the only hope that was tangling from his heart. He didn't feel the need to help anyone anymore. He didn't want to know anything about Earth, the humans and most importantly, Rouge.

Rouge. Rouge the Bat.

He tightened his eyes, as multiple images of his bat friend appeared suddenly, remembering the memorable moments and the touching emotional ones as well. He had been through so much and for Rouge to throw it all away, it had broken his heart. He thought that he could trust her, but realizing her dedication into turning him in to G.U.N. was enough to show her true colors. Then he remembered the unexpected kiss that he had shared and devoured with the exquisite ivory bat. His heart began to beat faster as he remembered feeling her perfectly shaped soft lips swaying into his. He remembered the electrifying touch of his hands roaming around her curvy waist to her smooth back. He had never experienced that sort of feeling ever in his life and as much as he would like to deny it, he liked that feeling.

He liked the kiss. He liked the physical touch. He liked her.

Once he arrived to his hotel room, he walked straight to his bed and lay down as he slowly closed his eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" he whispered to himself. He felt so lonely, so disappointed. He felt as if there was no world to live in; there was no noise to hear, there were no words to say.

Nothing.

There was an unexpected soft knock on the door, and Shadow did not feel like receiving anyone. He wanted to be alone. He had then heard her sweet voice, "Shadow."

He closed his eyes again, still hurting about Rouge's actions, "Shadow. Please, I need to speak with you. Please." She began to plead until Shadow walked up and opened the door.

There she was. Her sadness was exposed; her ears were lowered down to leveling her eyes with a frown. She still looked beautiful. Shadow just stared at her emotionless with his usual look on his face; with a frown, legs separated as well as his arms on each side, with both hands crating fists.

Rouge tightly hugged him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck, staining her light tears on Shadow's black fur. He didn't move at all, he just stared at her blankly. He really wanted to wrap his arms around her and warm his body with her same heat, but he kept repeating to himself.

You're a robot. A machine. No feelings. Ignore them.

He lightly pushed Rouge away as each of his hands grabbed onto Rouge's smooth bare shoulders, "I'm sorry Rouge but what is done is done. I have finally opened my eyes and realized that I am alone in this world." He turned around, his back facing her face as he crossed his arms, closing his eyes, "I thought that I had one last ally by my side, but I can finally see your true self. You were only by my side for your convenience, for your precious dignity and values." His voice began to have more emotion to his words.

Rouge began to feel her hot tears accumulating in her eyes almost making hard to see, she blinked a couple of times, letting the tears stream down her tan cheek, "Shadow, I won't lie to you, G.U.N. did assign me to capture you but I remembered what I promised you-"

He turned around with his eyes full of sadness and rage, "Your promises were lies! You betrayed me once Rouge. The day I discovered that you were a government agent of G.U.N. and you said to yourself that you would take the chaos emeralds that we had searched for in the Eclipse Cannon." All of his emotions were exposed, not able to hold it all inside any longer.

Rouge couldn't do anything else but just stare into Shadow's bloody red eyes, as she placed her gloved hand over her mouth. It had never crossed her mind that Shadow was inconsolable about her betrayal that had occurred years ago. After his amnesia, she never believed that he remembered about that argument that they had in the Eclipse Cannon. In fact, that was the only argument that they had ever encountered. Both Shadow and Rouge had rarely disagreed to anything; they were in uncommon occasions. She hated to cry, to her it was pure weakness, and no one has ever seen her burst into tears; only Shadow.

She reached for his brad shoulder but the black and red hedgehog took a couple steps back, "Shadow I had no idea. I thought that you forgot about that argument. But please, listen! Do you realize that Mephiles is just wanting to mess with your thoughts?" Rouge decreased the distance between Shadow and herself and placed her warm hand upon his tan cheek. She focused her eyes onto his, making the only thing that was important at the moment, "Do you not remember? It's me! Rouge, batgirl, your friend. Your ally. Your partner in crime. Yes, it's true; General Sam assigned me to capture you but I couldn't do that to you. You have protected me and I knew that it was time to return the favor. I insisted for you to stay with me, that way G.U.N. would not find you." She softly wrapped her arms around him, placing her chin on top of Shadow's shoulder.

Shadow rudely pushed her away one more time, "I don't believe you."

Rouge didn't know how to convince him. She tried comforting him, but it didn't work. More transparent tears began to stream down, "Can't you see that I pretty much lost my job for you? I lost everything that I loved just for you. I promised you that I would stay by your side even if the world would go against you and I did! G.U.N., my jewels, and everyone who opposes us can go to hell!"

Shadow's eyes softened and could resist any longer. He took a couple steps towards the white bat, placing his hands upon Rouge's hot cheeks. He used his thumbs to brush away the dry and wet tears, bringing his face closer to hers. His eyes were half way closed, parting his thin lips, leaving space for Rouge's soft ones.

Rouge was caught by surprise, not believing that Shadow was the one wanting to receive a kiss. She didn't want to back away, allowing for him to proceed, also closing her eyes for the sparkling moment. Finally, both pair of lips allied, feeling each other's saliva. It began with a soft and sweet kiss, as Rouge tasted Shadow's adoring virgin lips. Shadow ran his hand down to the white bat's waist as the other one caressed her cheek. Rouge began to rub her hand onto his hard muscular chest, feeling the soft white fur, as the other arm was wrapped around his neck. Shadow began to moan as he felt Rouge tug her hand onto his chest. He began to nibble her bottom lip, as she backed up her head, slowly pulling her lower lip out of Shadow's beautiful ones. Rouge placed her forehead against Shadow's, as they both panted for some air.

Their eyes were half way closed, "I changed my mind, I believe you." Rouge gave him a soft smile, rubbing the side of her tiny black nose to the other side of Shadow's long ebony nose, as her lips traveled to Shadow's quivering ones, receiving a quick kiss.

They rejoined their kiss, as Shadow deepened it more. Rouge allowed Shadow's tongue to explore her mouth, searching for her pink tongue. Shadow began to rub his tongue against Rouge's soft one, as Rouge let out a soft moan. Both of his hands began to travel down to Rouge smooth tan legs, bringing both of her long exquisite legs up, carrying her. She wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck, letting him carry her to the nearest wall. Rouge began to leave soft kisses onto Shadow's neck and whispered into his triangular ear, "Take me Shadow. Take me now."


	12. Hot and Sweet

Shadow didn't know what to respond to Rouge's request. He had never kissed anyone; Rouge was the first female to ever be present in his intimate moments. He did feel a bit insecure about the kiss, but to have sex for the first time, it did frighten him a little.

Their soft lips separated, leaving a small distance between them. Rouge could feel Shadow's hot breath, as he was panting heavily. They were focusing their eyes on each other.

Rouge had always examined the black hedgehog's eyes. They were always hard to read, but this time, they were full of lust, full of passion. Something that she would never believe to be possible. She felt like her heart was about to pop out, feeling the rapid thumping against her chest.

Shadow softly rubbed his hand upon Rouge's jawline, "Do you not believe that this too sudden?" Rouge couldn't wait any longer; she felt so aroused. His voice felt so heavy and so adoring; it made her want him even more. She pulled his body towards her and began to leave trails of soft kisses onto Shadow's neck, leaving it a bit wet from Rouge's moist lips.

A light whisper came out of Rouge's lips as she gave Shadow his space and stood on her own two feet, "Not at all. Shadow, we've known each other for many years, and just because we have barely declared our love, doesn't mean that we are complete strangers who are about to demonstrate their intimacy. But if you don't feel comfortable with this next step, then that's alright. I-I understand."

Rouge gave Shadow the sincerest smile. Shadow had changed her life completely. She was a selfish treasure hunter who was obsessed with money, jewels, and herself. She didn't care about anyone else, but then his death had occurred. The minute Sonic appeared alone in the ARK, she was afraid to ask him where Shadow was at. As soon as his head shook side to side, she felt her heart sink, unable to breathe interiorly. But she was not about to demonstrate the great affection that the "insignificant" hedgehog had made to her personal life. She was glad to have received Shadow's golden bracelet; she had never admitted to anyone, but for 3 consistent months, she had silently cried for the black hedgehog's death. But Rouge had always been a strong woman; she knew that Shadow's death was never going to affect her, on the contrary, it had made her into a better person.

The day Rouge had seen Shadow's handsome face for the first time in a long time in that secured pod, she had felt so overwhelmed and confused, but it was a great feeling. Ever since she had met that broody and mysterious hedgehog, she had felt something special for him; however, she never believed that she would ever fall for Shadow. She found his mysteriousness attractive, his bravery to face any danger, the protective stance that he would take for her. She never believed that Shadow was going to be the man that she was searching for.

The black and red hedgehog took a couple steps forward, getting closer to the adoring white bat. He secured his arms around her curvy hips, as he began to explore through her incredible body. He softly pulled Rouge's face towards his, brushing his thin lips upon her sweet ones. Their kiss deepened, allowing their tongues to tangle, feeling each other's sweet taste of saliva. Shadow picked her up with his strong arms, bridal style, and lightly lay her down on his king bed.

He climbed on his bed, as his body was in front of Rouge's. He got closer to her, feeling Rouge's soft warm breasts pressing against his furry chest.

Rouge's wrapped her arms around his neck, slightly pulling him towards her luscious lips. Their lips were attached to each other once again. Rouge deepened their kiss, as Shadow roamed his hands up to Rouge's side. His thumbs began to rub against her hip bone, making Rouge lightly moan. Hearing Rouge's moan were an assumption to Shadow that he was on the right track. He moved his lips towards her jawline, and began to leave butterfly kisses down her neck. Rouge extended the length of her neck by backing her head.

Rouge could feel his wet tongue sliding down her neck, leaving a wet path. Shadow had suddenly stopped and began to lightly nibble her neck as he began to softly suck her skin. The white bat had lightly gasped of the great stimulated pleasure, "Mmmm, Shadow. Don't stop doing that. It feels so good."

Shadow proceeded as one hand remained on her hip and the other ran down to her breast and began caressing it. Rouge's chest began to go up and down, as she started to breathe heavily. Suddenly, Rouge brought her body up, leaving Shadow with a peculiar look on her face. She needed that physical contact; she needed to feel her hot skin contacting with his warm one. She eagerly unzipped her black jumpsuit, by reaching for the zipper from her back, leaving her clothing loose. Rouge had then removed her pink heart plate, revealing her exquisite tan body. Shadow had to take a moment to examine her beautiful anatomy and preceded his love making.

Rouge gave Shadow her usual flirty smile, and placed her first two finger tips on Shadow chest, lightly pushing him, as she came down with him. She returned Shadow the favor and began to lightly nibble Shadow neck, and left light kisses in the same area. Shadow began to moan with excitement, "Rouge."

Shadow naturally placed his warm hands on top of Rouge perfectly shaped gluteus and couldn't help but lightly squeeze them. Rouge gasped of desire as she began to breathe profoundly and rapidly, "My God Shadow. Your hands feel like magic." She panted faster and harder, as Shadow's hands roamed into many places around her body.

Rouge unexpectedly ran her slender arm down Shadow's torso until she had reached his crotch and began to rub her hand upon it. Shadow began to get warm from his cheeks as he closed his eyes enjoying the aroused feeling, "Oh...yes. Mmm." Rouge let out a small giggle, find it amusing yet adorable how this was his very first time, however; she found it very impressive how natural Shadow's sexual movements were. She found that even more attractive.

Shadow brought his upper body up and reached for Rouge's cheeks. He brought her face close to his, as he gave her a passionate kiss, and had quickly deepened it. Shadow's tongue was begging for Rouge mouth to open up more, until he got more access to it. Both their tongues looked like they were attacking each other with aggressiveness as they pressed on each other hard. The black hedgehog placed both his hands on each side of Rouge thighs, bringing her closer to his hot body. Rouge slowly wrapped her arms around Shadow's neck as Shadow kept his hands on the bottom of her thighs. They both slowly ended up laying down on the bed, as Shadow ran his arms up to Rouge's waist, still making out.

No words were needed for this moment; their sexual movements were more than enough to demonstrate their passionate affection towards each other. Their kisses and their aroused and pleasurable moans and groans were like music to their ears.

The black hedgehog had then brought his head down to Rouge's tan chest until his lips had made it to her large round breasts. His tongue began to play with one of the nipples, until his lips had secured the nibble and enclosed it. He began to taste her soft rosy pink nipple as the other hand began to lightly squeeze the freed breast until his fingers lightly began to pinch it, as Rouge bit her bottom lip, trying to not yell for the pleasure.

Rouge closed her eyes and gasped loudly, not able to stop the unbelievable feeling, "Oh Shadow! That feels wonderful!" She could feel her ally sucking her nipple, as if he were trying to rip it off from her breast. She placed her hand on top of Shadow's long spiky quills and tangled her fingers within them. She could feel the wet saliva of Shadow's, dripping down and sliding downward her abdomen.

Shadow followed the path of his saliva as it didn't stop streaming down and it made its way to Rouge's vagina. Shadow began to trail his tongue, following the saliva until he reached for Rouge's area. He used his fingers to rub it first and had then used his tongue to feel the sweet taste of her. Rouge could not control her breathing, "Ah! Shadow! Don't stop, please!"

Rouge was able to feel Shadow's tongue traveling inside of her. She could feel his tongue rubbing against her interior part of vagina and her juice began to stream down Shadow's mouth. She suddenly felt something different instead his tongue. She felt his one of his testicles rubbing against her vagina, and then it was his penis. The tip of it was begging for the entrance until Shadow was already inside of Rouge. Shadow's hips had no control whatsoever; they began to throb back and forth at a rapid speed and let out a small growl.

Both Rouge and Shadow began to get hotter from their cheeks and their breathing was insanely uncontrollable, "Do it Shadow. Now! I want you inside me! Please!"

The sunlight was exposed as it had hit Shadow's face. He barely opened his eyes because of the light sensitivity and had slowly opened them able to see his surroundings. He had then noticed something on his chest. It wasn't heavy but it was noticeable to feel it.

There she was. Sleeping and beautiful as always. She always looked like a fearless woman and to top it all off, extremely flirty; however, when she's asleep, she looked so peaceful and mellow.

He had then remembered last night. That wonderful hot night. He actually could not believe that he had sex with Rouge the Bat. He didn't believe that he was going to be able to pull it off but he did. He felt like a new man, he felt relaxed, he felt loved. Shadow lightly removed the beautiful white bat off from him and placed her head on top of her designated white pillow, and she breathed dreamingly.

He walked to the bathroom, and began to take a quick shower and he began to think. The water started to run until the hot water began to tap on his black and red fur. He closed his eyes remembering Rouge's beautiful moans and groans.

Will it be awkward when she wakes up? Is our friendship destroyed?

But then his lips had formed a small weak smile.

Nah.

Rouge slowly opened her eyes, eagerly wanting to see her handsome ally next her but his area was empty. The satin white sheets were wrinkled as if he had just gotten up from bed. She grabbed his pillow and placed it on top of her head and inhaled his sweet cologne scent, "Mmmm. My Shadow."

She was so happy about last night. Shadow had treated her like a queen and his hands roamed around, devouring her body as she devoured his as well. She closed her eyes remembering his sweet and passionate kisses upon her lips. His strong hands caressing her softly, and feeling his hot sweat against hers. She had always wondered what the Ultimate Life Form was like making out and for some reason she knew that he was a good kisser and especially a great lover.

Her theory was correct.

She heard the shower running and her lips formed into a devious smile and began giggling to herself.

She spotted a pink robe on a chair as she jumped out of bed and quickly put the robe on and tied the strings around her waist. She was in front of the bathroom door and couldn't remove the smirk off her face. Before opening the door, she adjusted the robe from her chest, wanting to reveal more of her cleavage. She had now opened the door and attempted to be as quiet as possible. She slowly closed the door, trying to not make it obvious.

Fortunately, Shadow had no suspicions of anyone being present in the bathroom.

"Shadow?" She cooed his name seductively and lowered her eyelids.

Shadow's eyes popped open, not believing that she had joined him in the bathroom.

"Y-Yeah?" He didn't know if he felt nervous or not; however, he knew that Rouge was one of the sneaky and frisky ones and he had always liked that about her. He had quickly turned off the water to hear her harmonic voice clearly.

Rouge's fingers tightened on the shower curtains and revealed Shadow's wet body. Rouge's eyes widened of astonishment.

Shadow looked incredible. His body shined as his fur hanged from Shadow's skin, revealing his hidden muscles. Rouge had always seen Shadow in the nude, since he would never wear clothing, but he looked marvelous. Rouge had blushed lightly, as Shadow looked at her with confusion, as he raised his eyebrow upward, "May I help you?"


	13. United

Rouge just stood there, taking her time in observing his perfectly fit and muscular body. Without even moving, his biceps would easily flex. She began to get hot from her cheeks and had entered in the shower area.

Can he get any perfect?

She lowered her blue eye shadowed lids and reached for Shadow's hands. Rouge smoothly placed his hands on her curvy waist, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The white bat pressed her chest against Shadow's and she could feel Shadow's heart beating so fast that she could feel her chest thumping against his. Her lips reached for his ear, "You don't mind me joining in, do you?"

Shadow couldn't help but have his ear twitch, feeling her hot breath caressing his triangular ear. His lips joined Rouge's quickly. He knew that he looked eager, but he didn't care. For the moment, he didn't care if he looked unrealistic, he wanted her so badly. He wanted last night again. His arms tightened around Rouge waist, making their embrace even closer.

Rouge gladly opened her mouth to get more access from Shadow's tongue. Rouge's lips were like a wonderland to Shadow. He never believed that he would have her all to himself.

Rouge was his girl now. He liked that phrase… his girl. Their tongues danced around their mouths, enjoying their taste and pleasure. Rouge ran her slender hands down to his chest and began to lightly rub her hand against it, causing Shadow to weaken, "Oh God! That feels good…" Her lips had then traveled down his neck and began to lightly nibble his furred skin; letting him desire more, she pushed her soft pink tongue against his neck and leaving a long trail of her saliva, running down his white furred chest.

Shadow excitedly brought his lips near Rouge's and wanted to his feels moist lips against her lenient ones. Whenever Shadow's lips joined Rouge's she would feel weak from her knees, needing to hold on to her partner. She loved it when he would hold her, the way he touches her, the way he kisses her; it all felt perfect. He first started with a soft tender kiss, but then he felt aroused by touching Rouge's every inch. He deepened their kiss, as he pushed her against the shower wall. He impatiently removed Rouge's loose robe, revealing her beautiful tan body.

"She looks like a goddess." Shadow thought. He knew that they had already done it, but he couldn't get enough of her beauty.

The shower's water had accidentally turned on, because of Rouge, but it didn't matter to them. What mattered was the aroused feeling, the aroused moment. He couldn't help but wrapped his fingers around one of her wet breast as he sucked her neck with his thin lips. He repeated the same procedure as Rouge, and lightly tugged his tongue against her skin, while he would carelessly nibble her neck with his fanged teeth.

Rouge's heart skipped, not being able to take another breath, "Shadow. Keep going. Don't stop!" She wrapped her hands around his shoulder blades, not wanting to let go of her dark hero. Shadow's lips traveled down to her round breasts and closed his lips, surrounding her pink nipple and began to suck. His wet tongue slid down and began to taste the wonderful flavor of Rouge's nipple.

Rouge couldn't hold it any longer. She bit her bottom lip, provoking her from screaming but she failed, "Ahh! My goodness! That feels so good!"

Rouge lightly pushed Shadow, creating a small distance, "Maybe we should take a shower. It's a bit late and we still need to work out some issues with a lot people."

Shadow looked disappointed but he knew that she was taking the right decision. Rouge gave him a small smile and kissed him lightly on his smooth lips, "I don't mean to be a party pooper, but we really need to get down to business."

Shadow just stared at her beautiful features. His eyes were still full of lust, "You're right. We need to adjust our issues. I will be honest with you; I don't want to face the red echidna when we speak to G.U.N."

"Well, we both have to. I know that he will try to attack you but just try to not let his anger come to you."

Shadow gave her a simple nod. They both took a shower and got ready to face the government. Shadow and Rouge were outside, and Shadow was ready to skate off to Night Babylon Central, "Hey, wait up! Wouldn't it be easier if I flew us there?"

Shadow crossed his arms and looked away, "No thank you. I don't need your assistance."

Rouge gave him a flirty smile. She walked in front of him, placed her index finger under his chin and lightly kissed the tip of his long nose, "You're too stubborn;I've always liked that about you." She quickly grabbed his arms and flew towards the headquarters of G.U.N.

Once they had arrived, General Sam, his troops, and Knuckles were standing outside of the headquarters. Rouge had landed on the concrete, as well as Shadow. They both glanced at each other, even afraid of any consequences for going against their authority. They both walked closer to General Sam's area, yet they still left a somewhat of distance for guarding themselves.

"Agent Rouge the Bat. Please step forward." General Sam had a neutral look on his face. It was extremely unpredictable towards what his future actions were going to be. Shadow engaged his fingers together, forming two fists. His hands began to sweat, not wanting for them to hurt Rouge. He was actually afraid of his ally getting hurt from her own job. He spotted Knuckles staring at him with a death glare, as he returned the stare with his eyebrows brought together. He didn't even notice that a low growl had escaped from his lips.

"As the government, we would like to apologize for our immature and ignorant behavior. We were blindfolding ourselves, believing that you were against us. We would like to offer you to rejoin our team. Rouge the Bat, will you accept our offer?"

Rouge's blue eyes had widened, "Well I-I don't know what to say" General Sam gave her a sincere smile, "You have been a great agent, in fact one of our best ones, and we will be delighted to have you back."

She returned his smile with brightening and glistening eyes, "Yes, yes I accept."

The tall middle aged general gave her a simple nod, "Very well Agent Rouge. Welcome back."

Rouge looked at Shadow and he began to walk away. He looked disappointed. He never believed that Rouge would accept to work for G.U.N. After all that has occurred, she still accepted the general's request. He remembered Rouge's promises, but he felt his chest tightening of the pain. He didn't know if he should have been upset, disappointed, outraged; he knew nothing.

"How could she do this to me?" Shadow's thoughts were uncontrollable. Rouge flew over him and landed in front of her partner, "Where you going?" Shadow ignored her and did not allow her to interfere with his decision to walk away from the problem.

Rouge's ears dropped from her sadness, "Shadow..." as she placed her warm hand upon his shoulder. He stopped walking and just stood there.

"There is no need to explain Rouge; I understand that your job is important to you." His voice seemed neutral, and Rouge couldn't tell if Shadow was angry.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about you..." Rouge tightened her fingers on Shadow's shoulder.

General Sam's eyes had softened, realizing the dedication and sacrifice that the Ultimate Life Form had demonstrated last night, "Shadow, may I please have a word with you?"

Shadow didn't fully turn around; only tilting his head a bit, as he eyed the tall general, "Proceed."

"I usually do not allow this, but I am sorry for doubting you. You have showed us that you are no thief, nor a villain, you are as heroic as Sonic." Shadow closed his eyes, not knowing what to think. They all stayed silent for a moment. Shadow's head was full of memories… bad memories about G.U.N. He didn't know whether to believe the government or not. He remembered those stressful nights, running away from them. Running away from being imprisoned, from being sealed. He knew that he wasn't ready for that.

"I also wanted to purpose you to join our team. Your extraordinary power and fighting skills may be very useful for the protection of Earth."

Rouge's eyes were enlightened creating a smile on her face, "Shadow, did you hear that?"

Shadow turned around facing General Sam, "I don't know if I am able to accept your offer. You have made my life a living hell."

"Shadow, I am truly sorry. But please, I am acknowledging that I was wrong and ignorant. I now know that you are here to not take over Earth. Your power is so strong that we fear it, and believe me, we fear you, yet we respect you." General Sam had no idea how to convince Shadow.

The black hedgehog just stood there, with his arms crossed, staring at General Sam, his troops, and Knuckles, "Alright. I'll join G.U.N." He closed his eyes and turned his back to everyone.

General Sam stood there with a small smile on his face, "Affirmative. Welcome to our team, Agent Shadow the Hedgehog. It's good to have you in our squad."

Shadow turned his head to the side with his arms still crossed, "Just don't interfere with my life."

General Sam and his troops had all walked away, leaving Shadow and Rouge alone. Rouge cocked her head towards Shadow and a grin was shown on her face, "Well, this job is gonna get interesting."

She walked closer to her dark hero and winked at him, "Agent Shadow the Hedgehog; sounds pretty badass if you ask me." She began to flirt with Shadow, as usual. Shadow couldn't help but form a smirk on his face because of Rouge's compliments.

All of sudden, a cleared throat was heard, getting both Shadow's and Rouge's attention towards that certain person. Knuckles was standing on front of them, just staring at the two. Shadow stood in front of Rouge in a protective stance. His arms were on his sides, as his fingers were formed into fists, along with his legs separated, ready for battle.

"Put your hands down, I'm not here to fight. I just want to speak to both of you." Shadow and Rouge exchanged glances and looked back at Knuckles.

The red echidna closed his eyes and took a deep breath, "I also wanted to say sorry for not believing in your word. I was too gullible and I guess I was also being ignorant. And Rouge, sorry for being a jerk when we were dating. I guess I was just afraid of losing you. But hopefully we can still be rivals like always."

Rouge and Shadow were astonished for Knuckles taking the huge step of apologizing. He usually would leave the situation as it is or just ignore the person, "Well, that was unexpected of you Knuckle head. I guess I appreciate the little speech." Shadow just nodded and crossed his arms, "Understood."

"Anyways, I have to go back to the island and guard the emerald. I'll see you guys later."

He flew off leaving both Shadow and Rouge alone as they were. Rouge waved good bye, and then put all of her attention towards her dark partner.

They both began to walk towards Club Rouge, "So, I guess we'll just head home. There's nothing else to do."

"Yeah. But, I need the rest. I still feel a bit soar from the battle with Mephiles." Shadow reached onto his neck and began to rub the pain out. Once they had arrived to the front of Rouge's door, the white bat grabbed the cold door knob and opened the door. She inhaled the interior part of her condo and was happy to be home, "Ah. Home sweet home."

Shadow walked straight to the couch. He literally dropped dead on the sofa as he closed his eyes. Rouge's eyelids lowered remembering the unfinished business that Shadow and she had in the shower. Rouge seductively walked towards the black hedgehog and sat next to him. She scooted closer to her dark friend and placed her hand on top of Shadow's white fluffy chest. She began to leave light trails of kisses on his tan cheek down his neck. Shadow's eyes popped opened, feeling a little turned on with Rouge's seductive moans. He tilted his head, as his lips were aiming for Rouge's. He placed his hand on top of Rouge's jawline and lightly pulled her head towards his lips. He couldn't help but find the need to touch her addictive lips, her addictive taste. Rouge had never seen this side of Shadow. Shadow's romantic side was incredibly amazing. The way he touched her made her feel like she was in heaven. Rouge deepened their romantic soft kiss, as she placed her arms around his neck and Shadow's arms roamed around Rouge's lower back.

Shadow let out a small impatient growl, as he picked her up bridal style, and skated towards Rouge's bedroom. He kicked the door opened, and lightly laid down Rouge on the soft bed. He began to kiss Rouge's neck, leaving a wet trail. Rouge's hands squeezed the pillows trying to control her pleasured screams.

"Shadow..." Her whisper was lightly heard.

Suddenly her G.U.N. communicator had turned on, "Agent Rouge the Bat, can you read me?"

Shadow sat up in an upset manner, "Damn." Rouge tried to control her heavy breathing, trying to not make her actions obvious, "Yes, this is Rouge."

"Dr. Eggman is in the loose. Mission 2569 had been activated. Agent Shadow the Hedgehog will be joining you in the mission."

Rouge nodded, "Understood. We're on our way."

Shadow shook his head, "This is unbelievable. We can't even have an intimate moment alone." Rouge smiled and kissed him on his cheek, "You're too cute when you get upset like that."

Shadow quickly got up from bed, "We need to get Eggman. Let's go!" Rouge watched him skate towards the central part of Night Babylon and giggled a little, "And so our adventures begin."


End file.
